<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100种方法说爱你 by Galileo_Tracy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602502">100种方法说爱你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy'>Galileo_Tracy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2019年12月10日的那集 算是做成了导演剪辑版（？？, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As of Dec 10 2019 this is like the Director's Cut Version, Brief Willifer, Brief mention of Emily/Female OC, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Smut-adjacent, brief angst, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 傻白甜短打, 剧集程度的暴力/性描写, 平行世界, 短暂的Emily和原创女性角色恋爱关系, 短暂的Willifer, 轻度的愤怒</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>每一章的题目都是源自汤不热上的帖子，名为“100种方法说爱你”。这里探寻一下Jemily两人从互有好感到结婚的过程。每一章的长度任性。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “靠边停，我开一会儿车。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/gifts">Phoenix_Falls</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778823">100 Ways To Say "I Love You"</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/pseuds/Phoenix_Falls">Phoenix_Falls</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这些事情都是发生在事件相似的平行宇宙当中，事件发生的顺序和章节顺序相同。故事当中的主要事件都以你们已经看了CM为前提，所以朦胧的提到了一点，但是有些事件稍微做了点改变。这个故事的时间线用最好听的形容词是模糊，但是你还是能大概看出时间过了多久，还有Henry多大（大概来说，基本上是他5岁到7岁的时间段）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Emily深深的皱眉，然后狠狠的抓着眼前的方向盘。车外风暴肆虐，在车里能听到外面“呼呼”的风声。她看了一眼后视镜，发现Reid彻底沉浸在一本书里。在她旁边，JJ专注的盯着窗外，胳膊搭在车门的扶手上用手指随机敲打着。Emily试图不要总想着旁边的那位金发女人，她时不时看过来的视线快要让她烧穿了。</p>
<p>　　这个缅因州的案子不是特别复杂，但是这让Emily情绪上疲惫不堪。7个女人，全都未出柜，在过去的六周里，被残忍的石刑致死，她们的尸体被像垃圾一样抛在高速路边。Emily被这个案子深刻的影响了，倒不是说她没出柜，只是她刚刚加入这个小组，他们还没到提起性向这个问题，虽然她也并不介意。但是看到那些支离破碎的女性尸体的时候，她们不敢出柜的原因正是一个疯子的作案动机，这真的有些过分了。</p>
<p>　　到目前为止，就连Reid都问过她是不是还好，所以她知道如果连他都看出来她不对劲的话，她一定情绪糟透了。JJ似乎也想问，只是还没开口。但是每次对上那双充满疑问的蓝眼睛的时候，Emily都能感觉到JJ已经知道了，她只是想证实她的疑问而已。她看上去并没被影响或者感到惊讶，Emily对此感到放松，她终于感觉能和这位金发女人可以成为好朋友。但是，Emily是一个很注意隐私的人，在工作场合里她不愿意提起自己的私事。JJ尊重这一点，因为她真的努力不要因为这个案子而一直盯着Emily，只是当她太用力的咬牙或者她的愤怒的快要爆炸的时候安慰的拍拍她。</p>
<p>　　JJ的手机尖锐的铃声打破了车内的冬日寂静，这让Emily被吓了一跳，暗自嘀咕着骂脏话，在短短的几秒之内他们的车子差点失控。但是由于暴风雪他们的车速很慢，所以她很快就重新控制好。</p>
<p>　　“Hotch。”JJ接起电话和他打着招呼，让其他人知道电话那头的人是谁。“是的，但是我们现在被暴风雪困在荒郊野外了…”她低头看看车载GPS，“我们距离班戈尔大概一个小时的车程，但是由于暴风雪我们大概会用时更久…很好…是的，我会让他们知道的。再见。”她挂断了电话，把手机塞进冬大衣的口袋里，然后和他们俩说话，但是眼睛看着Emily。“Hotch说我们从姐姐那拿到的线索没错，Victor Daly是我们的嫌犯。他们会去逮捕他。”</p>
<p>　　Emily点头表示明白，JJ说的他们指的是“Hotch、Gideon和Morgan”。她长出一口气。胸口压一块大石的感觉在几天当中终于第一次感觉被搬开了，但是还是不敢把眼睛从路上移开，不肯因为这糟糕的路况而放松下来，但是她已经知道他们来不及去抓捕Victor Daly的现场了。她试着不要让那些受害者到处是伤的脸出现在脑子里。让她害怕的是，Emily感觉自己的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，所以她更加用力的抓紧了方向盘，快速的眨眼试图把泪水清空。她绝对不可以在队员的面前哭成泪人，即使只有JJ和Reid。当感觉到一只手放在了她的胳膊上时，她再次被吓了一跳。Emily看过去的瞬间JJ立刻明白了她的表情，但是她还是没对上那个金发女人的视线。</p>
<p>　　“靠边停。”JJ柔声说道，“我开一会车。”</p>
<p>　　Emily皱眉，想和她争辩，但是在JJ轻轻捏了捏她的胳膊的时候所有的借口都说不出口了。叹口气，她点点头，把车停在路旁，没熄火打开了车门，松开了安全带。下了车跑到了副驾那一侧的车门。当她们在SUV前擦身而过的时候，JJ伸手在Emily的胳膊上轻轻摸了一下，这是为了安抚她还是为了温暖她，她不确定，但是她还是很感激的。</p>
<p>　　回到安静的车里，Emily看着JJ仔细的调整后视镜，然后把SUV熟练的重新开上高速路，很自如的开着车，明显她有很多在冬天开车的经验。JJ感觉到了她的视线，温柔的对上了年长的女人的视线，和蔼的笑着。Emily突然很感激她不用再在风暴中导航，并且风暴隐藏起了她的脸红。她靠在她的座位里，头靠着靠枕，闭上了她的眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “这让我想起了你。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　JJ偷偷伸手进包里摸了摸那本书，这已经是今早的第十次了。这很奇怪吗？<strong><em>不</em></strong>。她对她自己说，<strong><em>除非你自己把这事弄得很奇怪。你也一直给Garcia和Reid买礼物，不是吗？</em></strong>她确定的点点头。<strong><em>没错。</em></strong>在六楼走出电梯，走过大厅向自己的办公室走去，希望能在其他队员来上班之前找到Emily。这其实并不是一个很离谱的希望，Emily是个工作狂，通常都和她还有Hotch同时上班。而这，真的已经是个很不错的成就了。</p><p>　　推开BAU的玻璃门，JJ立刻就注意到Emily的电脑已经打开了，桌上有个打开的文件夹，但是那个深发女人还是不见踪影。注意到她的咖啡杯也不见了，JJ改变了行程，走向了休息室的厨房，试图不要让自己过于紧张。为什么去见一个天天见面的朋友突然之间觉得这么奇怪？Emily确实是她的朋友，她也许加入BAU没多久，但是Emily加入正合适，就像是命中注定一样。<strong><em>变得这么怪是因为你偷偷对她有好感。</em></strong>JJ内心做了个鬼脸，但还是把这个想法压抑住了。</p><p>　　她从一次见到Emily就觉得她有同性恋倾向，那个女人绝对是散发着gay-gay的气场，但是直到几个月之前她都不确定，在缅因州的那个案子之后Emily终于敞开心扉，这不是她常做的事情。尽管她对于这个消息接受的很好，但是JJ知道她的朋友现在处于很脆弱的状态，JJ--为了展示她的支持--她告诉Emily她是双性恋，让她知道她不是独自一人，而且没人会用不同的方式对待她。Emily当时看起来像是对此很感激，当Garcia插嘴说她是泛性恋她们应该聚在一起成为少数性向的“三个火枪手”的时候，她真的笑起来了。这是JJ第一次见到Emily的笑容到达她的眼底，从那一刻开始，她知道自己就彻底没救了。</p><p>　　不过，现在并不是那么糟，只是暗恋而已。无害的白日梦，没什么会影响她们的工作表现和刚刚开始的友谊，所以并不重要。她在咖啡壶前找到了那个深发女人，有些不耐烦的盯着深色液体一滴滴的聚集在咖啡壶里。Emily在听到JJ的脚步声的时候转身和她打招呼，“Hey…”她微笑起来，“周末还愉快吗？”</p><p>　　JJ低哼一声点点头，绕过Emily去橱柜里拿她最爱的咖啡杯，然后放在流理台上。“挺好的，我和嫂子去逛古董店了来着。”</p><p>　　“听上去挺有趣。你买什么了吗？”</p><p>　　JJ对于Emily转过身去给她们的杯子里倒咖啡还是很感激的，这样她就不会看到她通红的脸颊了。“事实上，我给<strong><em>你</em></strong>买了些东西。”</p><p>　　Emily甚至都没隐藏起她的惊讶，她惊讶的睁大了眼睛挑起眉毛。“我吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯哼…这便宜的像明抢一样。”JJ从她的包里拿出一本小小的绿色的皮质封面的书籍。</p><p>　　“《吸血鬼卡米拉》？”Emily惊喜道，看着书籍的标题，“我超爱这本书的！”</p><p>　　“这让我想起了你。”JJ回答道，对于自己没有结巴很骄傲。她的奖励是一个很少见的Emily的真心的笑容，她也乐意的对她笑着。</p><p>　　“谢谢，Jayje！”她认真的说道，把书夹在腋下，拿起她的装满的咖啡杯回到她自己的工位上，整个过程JJ都没法把眼睛从Emily的身上移开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “不，不，我请客。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“我觉得我从来没吃过这么多东西。”JJ承认道，拍了拍她那撑得圆滚滚的肚子。等她回酒店的时候她绝对会穿上宽松的睡裤。</p><p>　　坐在她对面，Emily笑着点点头。“我差十秒钟就要松腰带了。”她承认道。</p><p>　　他们现在因为一起儿童绑架案而来到了佛蒙特州，几乎没费太大的力气就解决了这个案子，但是他们被停飞了，因为华盛顿特区的风暴他们不能回去。整个小队，除了Hotch，都去酒店的酒吧痛饮一番。Rossi在不久之前恳求他们放他回房间，在之后的几个小时里Morgan和Reid陆续离开了，只留下了JJ和Emily，她们俩都不想这么早回房间去。所以当Emily提议她们一起去找点宵夜的时候，JJ很高兴的同意了。以为她们会去酒店的饭店找些小吃，但她们找到了一家非常高档的餐厅，高档到让JJ觉得自己穿的太过随意的地步，而Emily似乎对于这一切非常熟悉。她解释道她和她的母亲有时候会到这里（Emily说“Mother”这个词的方式让她觉得应该是首字母大写的）而她们总是吃的很…富贵。</p><p>　　她们已经吃完她们的食物有一阵子了，她们只是慢慢喝她们的红酒来延长这个令人愉悦的夜晚。说真的，这大概是JJ吃过最好的一顿晚餐了。再加上，这一餐有相当不错的陪伴，JJ觉得她可以用一些她的存款来支付这一次的奢侈晚餐。就像是读懂了她的脑电波，一名身着正装的侍者走过来把账单放在她们之间道谢后离开了。JJ伸手去拿那个夹着账单的夹子，当Emily几乎像是抢一样的把那个皮夹拿走的时候她惊讶的抬头看着她。</p><p>　　“不，不，我请客。”她说，把账单夹打开，低头随意的扫了一眼她们的账单，然后就抽出一张信用卡夹在账单上面，那张卡很显眼。“说真的，这并不是什么大事。”她向JJ确认道，而JJ也只是有些怀疑的挑起眉毛。</p><p>　　“Emily…”JJ开口说。她知道Emily家很富裕，不过在她见到公寓的地点和面积之前她并不知道她到底有多少钱，但是她依旧还是不愿意占她的朋友的便宜。</p><p>　　“不用在意。”Emily很坚定的耸耸肩说道，“我本来就打算在离开之前来一次，你正好陪我，省得我可悲的独自就餐。”</p><p>　　JJ小小叹了一口气，向后靠着靠背表示放弃了和她争抢的想法。她知道Emily确实在说实话。Emily喜欢为她在乎的人用心的多花一些钱，这点她和Rossi一样。相似的，如果和他们当中的任何一个说不需要他们的钱就和不需要他们的爱一样。显然，JJ最不想做的就是让Emily感觉自己不需要她的爱意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “过来，我来修好它。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在那天早晨两点十分电话响起之前，Emily已经醒了。把晚间电视的垃圾内容调成静音，她皱着眉看着她手机的来电显示，上面JJ的名字让她有些困惑。能让她这么早给队伍打电话，案子一定很糟。</p>
<p>　　“JJ？”</p>
<p>　　“Emily？！”JJ的声音尖锐而高亢，几乎被吓坏了。“我…我找不到它了！”她带着哭腔说着，虽然Emily几乎听不懂她在哭声和抽泣中在说什么，但是她已经从沙发上弹出去了，冲下楼梯从衣柜里把她的鞋子拿出来。</p>
<p>　　“JJ，到底怎么了？”Emily长出一口气，恐惧让她的心脏紧缩成一团，等她从楼梯上跑下去的时候她已经快要被憋死了。</p>
<p>　　“我之前还看到它了！…我…我找不到了！”JJ哭嚎道。</p>
<p>　　Emily用空着的手拎出来一只运动鞋，然后用耳朵和肩膀夹着电话费力的把鞋穿上。“到底什么找不到了？”她尽可能的轻柔的对她说，即使她知道这完全帮不上忙，JJ现在已经歇斯底里了。“我现在就来，好嘛？”她停一下，等她给她一些她听到了这句话且表示同意，但是她唯一听到的声音是JJ开始罗列各种地方找那个天知道是什么的东西。“Jennifer！”Emily大声且冷静的说道。JJ立刻停止没完没了的外星语，但是Emily还是能听到她在哭。“我马上过来，好吗？”她重复道。</p>
<p>　　“好…好吧。拜托，快点。”JJ听上去弱小又脆弱。Emily从来没见过或听过JJ这样，所以在向她保证她会尽快赶到然后挂掉电话。</p>
<p>　　肾上腺素在体内激增，Emily抓起钥匙就闪电般的向JJ家的方向赶，完全不在意她现在穿的是睡衣而不是冬大衣。她从家里到她的朋友家的用时简直破了纪录，整个时间里她控制不住的在脑子里想象最糟糕的场景。JJ家在三楼，而电梯现在停在顶楼。所以她等不及地一步三级台阶的跑上去，突然对于Morgan强迫她参加各种锻炼充满感激。她急切的用力的敲着JJ家的房门，低头看看手表她用了多久。JJ一定就站在门边，因为门立刻就打开了。当她看见Emily，她所剩的最后一点自控力消失了，她抱着Emily开始痛哭起来。</p>
<p>　　Emily立刻跨过了她家的门槛，把那个金发女人抱在怀里。随手在身后把房门关上，把她带到沙发上。JJ紧紧的抓着Emily身上的背心，脑袋靠在Emily的肩膀上痛哭着。Emily让她哭出来，同时安慰的对她嘀咕着，轻轻摇晃着她。等她终于哭得差不多了，Emily把JJ拉到旁边看着她满脸泪痕红着眼圈的样子。“发生什么了，Jayje？”她轻声的问道，就好像声音稍微大一点就会把她震碎了一样。</p>
<p>　　JJ颤抖着出了一口气，嘀咕着。“Rosaline的项链。”一连串的泪水流了下来，然后她们安静的待在一起。</p>
<p>　　“我们会找到的。”Emily保证道，声音坚定。“一起找，好吗？”</p>
<p>　　JJ用手背擦掉了眼泪点点头，似乎从Emily的冷静中吸取了力量，“我…我到处都找了。”</p>
<p>　　Emily点点头，完全不怀疑JJ如果已经这样了的话，她当然已经把她所有能想到的地方都找了一遍了。但是她现在这样很容易漏掉东西。Emily从沙发上起身伸手扶她起来，JJ没有抗议的拉住了她的手。“让我看看你都上哪找了？”</p>
<p>　　她们在公寓里从天棚到地板仔细的找了一遍，同时Emily尽力让JJ冷静下来。她知道JJ和姐姐Rosaline的故事，就像Emily和她的朋友Matthew那样。她知道这两件事并不相同，但是她们都承担着幸存者的负疚感，像是她们应该为她们所爱的那个人的死亡负责一样。Emily没有任何有关于Matthew的纪念品，只有一张他们少年时期的照片。但是她知道，如果那张照片发生任何事的话，她会彻底疯掉的。</p>
<p>　　一小时之后，她们把全家都找了个遍，只剩下了客房。她们现在就在客房里，JJ站在房间正中，看上去弱小又无助，而Emily在检查床底。什么都没找到，她从跪在地上的动作抬起头，再起身的那个瞬间碰巧用余光看到大衣柜下有个什么东西在反光。很小心的不要假设最好的情况，Emily在地毯上跪行过去，看到了一个很精巧的银链上挂着一个银色的马蹄铁。“在这！”Emily胜利的欢呼道，起身站起把项链递给她，而JJ赶紧跑到了她的身边。</p>
<p>　　喜悦的泪水从那位金发女人眼眶中留出，她用颤抖的手接过来，仔细检查者看它怎么掉下去的。“它…它坏了。”她嘀咕道，明显因为哭泣而喉咙干涩沙哑。</p>
<p>　　Emily从厨房赶紧走到她身边，看到JJ像个僵尸一样呆呆的跟着她。“过来…”她柔声的对呆呆的站在厨房门口的女人说，“我来修好它。”</p>
<p>　　“你可以吗？”JJ充满希望的问道，几乎破音。</p>
<p>　　“我可以尽力试试。”Emily保证道。似乎这对于JJ来说足够好了，因为她把项链递过去，Emily打开壁灯试图更仔细的检查到底出了什么问题。这很简单，只是搭扣变形了而已。因为之前“女生之夜”早就熟悉了JJ家的厨房，她工具抽屉里拿出了一个小号的钳子，很小心的把那个搭扣恢复成正常的形状。然后仔细的检查了自己的工作成果，随后走到JJ身后，拨开她那披散的金发，把项链好好的重新戴了上去。“好了，回到了它应该在的地方。”</p>
<p>　　JJ转身面对Emily，低着头不敢对上她的眼睛，不安的咬着下唇。“我很抱歉。”她抽泣道。</p>
<p>　　“嘿！”Emily双手搭着JJ的肩膀反对道，“不需要道歉，好吗？我永远都在，Jen，无论什么事，我都在。”</p>
<p>　　JJ抬眼用那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛对上了Emily温暖的视线。她觉得嘴角不自觉的勾起，把那个略微年长的女人抱在怀里。“谢谢。”她说道。这话声音很小，几乎听不到。但是Emily一定听到了，因为她用力收紧胳膊，紧紧的抱住了JJ。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “我送你回家。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Emily喝醉了，不是那种令人愉快的，所有人都在很温暖可爱的一团云里的那种醉。不，这是那种非常让人悲伤的醉酒，是心碎了的那种，从此出家的那种醉。JJ对于坐在她对面的通常非常得体克制的女人的样子深深的皱起眉头，并和Garcia交换了一个担心的眼神。那位黑客现在正在收拾东西准备离开了。“照顾好我们的Princess。”那个色彩亮丽的黑客在JJ的耳边嘀咕道，然后同情的捏了捏她的胳膊，离开了这家酒吧。</p><p>　　“母亲大人的话是对的。”Emily口齿不清的毒舌道，看着她们所在的那个凌乱的吧台。JJ甚至都不确定她有没有看到Penelope离开。“我要孤独终老的。”</p><p>　　JJ忍住了因为这句话翻个白眼的冲动，虽然Emily并没有看她。因为<strong><em>当然</em></strong>，Elizabeth Prentiss会说这样的话。她伸手过去握住Emily正在抠啤酒瓶标的手，让那个深发女人的眼睛落在自己身上。“你不会<strong><em>孤独终老</em></strong>的，Emily。”</p><p>　　Emily费力的对她眨眨眼，然后把手从JJ的手里抽出来，“对<strong><em>你</em></strong>来说多容易啊，你有Billiam。”当听到JJ轻笑起来的手她停顿了一下，改正了自己的发音。“William。我有什么？”她的手胡乱的比划了一下，然后在空中比划了一个引号，“像石头一样的情绪力，和承诺恐惧。”她皱着眉头，整个人难过的缩成一团。“她是对的。”</p><p>　　Emily说的“她”指的是刚刚分手的前女友，Mika Johnson。Mika是JJ认识Emily以来唯一一次见到她认真的谈恋爱。Emily通常就只是停留在时不时打一炮的地步，她说“浪漫关系”不是她的菜。在这点上她就像是女版的Morgan，他们在对于情感关系上的相似的态度让他们立刻形成了比较铁的关系。JJ在刚知道Emily在和Mika约过一次之后还和她认真的约会感到很惊讶。说实话，她还有点嫉妒。JJ其实到现在还是喜欢Emily的，她的这种感觉非常浓烈，有时候让她真的感到很痛苦。她一直都在把脑子里那个大喊着她不只是<strong><em>喜欢</em></strong>她而已的声音压抑下去，但是这不重要。因为Emily对她并没有这种感觉。所以当Emily在BAU女生群里说Mika甩了她的时候，JJ还因为暗自高兴她们终于分开了而感到一丝负罪感。</p><p>　　“她才不是对的。”JJ不同意道，同时坚定的摇摇头。“你才不像石头，只是你需要一个对你上心的人把你的情绪隔离墙拆掉而已。”Emily不高兴的点点头，但是看起来并不相信JJ所说的话。“而且你的承诺是我见过最坚定的了！”她继续道，“你对于你的工作、朋友都很坚定…因为Mika没让你有对她坚定的承诺的愿望，并不能说你有承诺恐惧！”</p><p>　　Emily只好又一次的点点头，然后长出一口气，像是很久没好好呼吸一样。直到这时她才抬起头，看见JJ从她们的卡座中起身。“我猜，你也要走了。”她沮丧的说着，全身都挫败的缩成一团。</p><p>　　JJ伸手过去把Emily从她的座位上捞起来，直到她晃晃悠悠的站在她身边。“来吧，我送你回家。”她说道，用一只胳膊夹着Emily的身体，把她的胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上。</p><p>　　她们晃晃悠悠的走了几步，直到Emily开始找到了她们这种新走路姿势的窍门。然后她们还算步伐稳定的走到酒吧外的夜色中去。很幸运的，她们距离Emily家只有几条街，而且那位略微年长的女人几乎能靠自己的力量走回去，但JJ还是不愿意松开手试试她的平衡感到底到了什么程度。</p><p>　　她们艰难完整的回到了Emily的家，JJ把她的朋友稳稳的安置在门边靠着墙，而她拿出自己的Emily的家门钥匙打开了大门。“我得把我家的钥匙从Mika那要回来。”Emily暗自嘀咕着，跌跌撞撞的扶着JJ的肩膀走进家门，“然后把她他妈的那堆破衣服从我的衣柜里他妈的丢出去。”她高兴的补充道，靠着JJ，让她把自己领到沙发上。</p><p>　　JJ适时地发出几声低哼，鼓励她继续说下去，不想让Emily觉得自己没听她说话。在把Emily放到沙发上之后，她去浴室的药柜里翻找几片泰诺。之后她去接了一大杯水，把水和药品都递给Emily，而Emily盯着那两个东西盯了一会，像是在思考JJ给她这两个是什么意思。终于她接过了药片，吃了下去。除了某人快要死了，JJ从没见过Emily这么难过。这让她非常愤怒。她想为了Emily把Mika的脑袋撬开，看看里面装的到底是不是豆腐渣。就在她坐在这位深发女人旁边的时候，Sergio跳上了沙发，挤在她们俩中间。</p><p>　　“我所需要的一切都在这里了。”Emily嘀咕道，无意识的撸着那只黑猫的毛，“对不对，Serg？就只有我、你，还有JJ。”</p><p>　　JJ咬着嘴唇，想以此来压抑住因为这句话而升腾起的痛苦的情绪。Emily的这句话才不是JJ想的那个意思。就算她真的是那个意思，她现在醉的意识不清。“要不要我们上楼，去床上睡？”她问道，并不想讨论Emily之前所说的那句话所带来的感想。</p><p>　　Emily的眼睛突然抬起来像是她忘了JJ在这里一样，她好奇的盯着她，JJ真的看不懂她的表情，这让她有些焦虑，因为她现在算是解读Emily Prentiss的表情的专家。Emily的眼睛慢慢移开，不再和JJ对视，然后她深深叹了口气。“不要，没力气。”她说道，然后戏剧化的翻了个身，把鞋子踢掉。</p><p>　　JJ点点头，温温柔柔的拍着她的朋友的腿。“你想我留在这里陪你吗？”</p><p>　　不管Emily的回答是什么，在JJ听来就是一声“emmm…”，显然Emily刚翻了身就睡着了。带着爱意的笑笑，摇摇头，JJ起身又去接了一大杯水放在茶几上，然后用沙发靠背上的毯子，好好把Emily盖上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “祝你今天工作顺利哟 <3”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　JJ低吼着从床上爬起来去上厕所，又一次。“天啊，你简直要逼死我，孩子。”她低头对她儿子说，拍着她那胀大的肚皮，走向了套间里的卫生间，又一次。她能闻到Will煮了咖啡，这让她的情绪更糟糕了。说真的，JJ的弱点很有限，她的弱点是：有雕塑感的轮廓、工业风电音和<strong>咖啡</strong>。但是为了孩子，她放弃了最后一条，而茶真的满足不了她对于咖啡因的渴望。</p><p>　　在上过厕所之后，她洗手时看着镜子里的自己，任性的吐了吐舌头。她不喜欢自己怀孕时的样子或感觉。没有一件东西是合适的，她的脚踝和双脚水肿的厉害，她走起路来像是一只企鹅，而且她tmd得十分钟上一次厕所。Will觉得她很美，但是在她自己强烈的要求下终于停止说这句话了。她觉得他说这句话就是为了说说而已，只是为了让她感觉好点。说真的，她只相信Emily对她说的这句话。Emily的话里的语气，或者其他什么，总能让她觉得她说这句话是真心的。叹口气，JJ小心的下了楼梯，Will正站在流理台边，往随行杯里倒咖啡。</p><p>　　“早上好，亲爱的。”他打招呼说，对她微笑着。</p><p>　　她尽自己最大努力的也对他微笑着，然后她坐在早餐桌旁。她现在又情绪化又反复无常并不是Will的错，啊，好吧，那算是他的错，但是他并没做什么值得承受她的怒火的事情。</p><p>　　“想让我在出门之前给你做点早餐吗？”他问道，边说边拧他的随行杯的盖子。</p><p>　　一想起食物JJ的胃口立刻都要翻腾过来了。比较好的事情是，到现在这个地步她的晨吐症状几乎消失了，但是总有点什么东西能让她感到反胃。显然，今天，那些东西是早餐。“不用，我上班的时候可以买个松饼之类的。”在他走过来脸颊亲告别的时候，她略略仰起头。</p><p>　　“好吧，那就晚上见啦。”话音刚落，他就已经出门了。</p><p>　　JJ有点想给自己做个吐司，但是想想，还是就像她自己说的那样，在上班的路上买点东西吃吧。慢吞吞的挪上楼，看了下时间，暗自希望她能和她的小队在一起。他们现在在爱达荷州，而她自己已经不被允许坐飞机了。所以，她现在需要趁这个时间，找一个代班媒体联络官并相应的训练一下。听到她的手机响起的时候，她从主卧的卫生间出来，在床头拿起手机，暗自怀疑是不是Will忘带什么东西了，不过，这是Emily发来的短信。</p><p>　　“<strong><em>希望你可以在这平衡一下全组过剩的睾酮素！</em></strong>”发来的信息这么写着，“<strong><em>希望找代班联络官的工作今天更顺利一些。祝你今天工作顺利哟！&lt;3</em></strong>”</p><p>　　JJ微笑起来，给一天的工作开始做准备，心情突然就好了很多。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. “我昨晚梦到你了！”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　JJ大笑着看着眼前的情景。Penelope和Morgan试图要教Spencer电滑步，这个尝试用一种超级搞笑的方式变得非常惨不忍睹。她真的怀念和小组一起出来玩。但是在一个新生儿、工作、男朋友没完没了的求她答应求婚和不断暗示她应该离开BAU找一个更“安全”的工作之间，她的日程被安排的满满的。</p>
<p>　　她和Will最近有好多问题，但是她谁都没告诉。她心里知道他们不会在一起很久了，但是独自一个人养大孩子让她非常害怕。虽然JJ对于他在他们的关系、育儿方式和职业规划上不断的争吵，但是他是一个好人，他很安全。她对于自己的想法皱起眉头，然后尽全力的压抑住了这个想法。坐在她对面，Emily似乎把全部的注意力都集中在怎么把啤酒瓶标抠下来上了，这是她紧张焦虑时的习惯。</p>
<p>　　“怎么了？”JJ问道，看到Emily害羞的抬起头停下了抠酒瓶的动作的时候，挺好笑的挑眉。</p>
<p>　　“就在想事。”她不太走心的回答道，然后随意的耸耸肩，但是她的身体姿态是紧张的。</p>
<p>　　JJ用脚轻轻踢了踢Emily。“嘿，这是我，说实话。”</p>
<p>　　Emily摇摇头，然后终于叹气。“我昨晚梦到你了。”她柔声说着，从她被吓到的表情上来看，很明显这不是她本来打算说的话。</p>
<p>　　“很糟吗？”JJ同样小声的说道，当她再次开始抠酒瓶的时候，拼命阻止自己握住她的手的冲动。</p>
<p>　　“不是…”她小小声的说，然后舔了舔下唇。“是的。”她终于嘀咕着改正道。</p>
<p>　　她们刚刚结束一个案子，受害者都是金发蓝眼，身材娇小的女人。他们所有人都没法让自己在看到受害者照片的时候不想起JJ，但是看起来Emily还没能摆脱这个案子带来的影响。JJ伸手跨过桌子，握住了Emily的一只手，手指缩紧让她不要乱动。“我没事。”她说道，拉了拉Emily的手，略微趴在桌上来对上Emily的视线。</p>
<p>　　“我知道。”Emily叹息道，“我就…只是…我没法…”</p>
<p>　　“我懂。”JJ理解的点点头，打断她说道。她们彼此望着对方，什么都没说，不过也什么都不需要说。终于，Emily微笑起来，轻轻捏了捏JJ的手，然后把她的手收了回去。JJ也不愿意想，她为什么突然这么怀念她们之间的接触。</p>
<p>　　“你要再来一瓶啤酒吗？”</p>
<p>　　JJ摇摇头，举起了她那瓶还半满的啤酒，看着Emily从人群中穿过，走到酒吧的吧台。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. “来，坐我的位置。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“我的天啊，Prentiss，我觉得你应该学会躲了呀。”Morgan调戏她说道，同时推着他的搭档走出医院大门，堪堪压抑住自己发出摩托车加速的声音的幼稚冲动。</p>
<p>　　“我长了一张嫌犯们喜欢打的脸，我也没办法。”Emily不高兴的抗议着。他们在华盛顿州破一起国家公园的徒步小径上接连发现尸体的案子。他们最终把他们的嫌犯困在一个废弃的猎人小屋，不过在被逮捕之前他还是找到了用手边的木棍朝Emily脑袋上来一下的机会。她的额头需要缝几针，还把脚给扭到了。这是唯一她允许Derek用轮椅推她的原因，医院给她了一些肌肉松弛剂，而她想尽快离开这里。</p>
<p>　　“也许我们应该给你买个面具。”Morgan假装突然想到了什么，抓着轮椅一个急刹，然后提出了这个建议。这让Emily抓狂的低吼，而Morgan为此挺得意的笑了。他把轮椅停在门口，然后向她保证道他现在去把车开过来，然后他们直接开车去机场，和其余的队员汇合。随后帮这个行动不便的女人上车和登机。</p>
<p>　　“你感觉怎样？”他们一登机，Hotch立刻担心的问道。</p>
<p>　　Emily努力忍住了低吼的愿望，“棒呆啦！”她讽刺的说道，一瘸一拐的想走到飞机后面找一个安静的地方自己待着。她看到了沙发上的JJ，对她有些僵硬的微笑，想向她表示自己没事。</p>
<p>　　“来…”那个金发女人说道，立刻起身空出座位。“坐我的位置。”她移到Emily正对面的那把椅子，把沙发空出来让Emily方便抬高她的脚踝。</p>
<p>　　Emily对她微笑道谢，然后坐下找到一个舒服的位置。尽可能舒服的躺下，不太上心的听案件总结，等着她的止疼药生效。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. “我给你留了一块。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Emily迟到了，Emily迟到的太过分了。Emily从不迟到，除非是因为极端情况。她猜被迫参加母亲大人的某个政治活动并且一直没有提前离开的理由只能“算是”极端情况。她叹口气，赶紧拐过JJ家门口的弯道，在附近找个停车的地方。她确实在那个活动开始前打电话提醒他们说她会迟到，所以他们都是知道的，但是Henry想在两岁生日上见到她的想法让她无视了所有交通法规，拼了命的尽快赶到JJ家去。</p>
<p>　　终于找到了停车位，她迅速的从副驾上拿起了里面装着给Henry的礼物的盒子，然后最后调整一下盒子的包装纸，她用穿着高跟鞋的最快速度赶往JJ家的大门。她最后看了一下手腕上的金表。Emily是从那个活动现场直接冲到这里来的，她突然希望自己先回家一趟，她现在真的想念自己那块实用低调的运动手表。再次叹气，不放心的整理一下头发，她敲敲门，然后后退一步。</p>
<p>　　不到一分钟，JJ打开了家门，脸上挂着笑容。“你还是赶到了。”她说着，让开门口让Emily进门。在Emily进门的那一刻JJ对她吹了一声口哨。“天啊，Em，我总是不记得你真的打扮一下有多漂亮。”她欣赏从看着她。</p>
<p>　　Emily紧张的笑着，低头打量自己身着深紫色长裙的样子，太紧张而没看到JJ眼睛在从头到脚的打量她。“我还没来得及回家呢。”她说道，语气有些不太确定。</p>
<p>　　“放松！这就只有我们！”JJ指出道，从Emily手里把礼物接过去。“把鞋脱了吧，去坐下…虽然我觉得你会让我的又丑又老的沙发开始中年危机。”</p>
<p>　　Emily大笑着，更放松的跟着JJ走到客厅，把高跟鞋脱下，劳累了一天的脚终于放松而舒服的呻吟出声，虽然那个被叫成高跟鞋的足部监牢很漂亮，但是它依旧是一个监牢。她注意到剩余的生日派对的装饰，显然有一部分都消失了，玩具都已经堆到一边去了。几张废纸握成的小纸球还没来得及丢掉。Emily皱起眉，她竟然有这么晚了。“Henry呢？”</p>
<p>　　“在不久之前去打个盹，”JJ从厨房里说道，“吃糖太多。喝酒吗？”</p>
<p>　　“太好了。”Emily听着JJ在厨房里忙活着的声音，然后看着客厅的装饰。她更喜欢JJ以前的公寓，但是这里更有生活的气息。有个小孩确实会让家里有这种效果，她猜。她看着游戏室挂着的各种照片，看着他们小队的照片而微笑起来，Henry刚出生时JJ抱着他的照片、Penelope和Henry、Reid和Henry的照片；JJ、Penelope和Emily很久之前“女生之夜”的照片（不要和“女士之夜”弄混了），她注意到旁边还有几张Will的照片，他、Henry和JJ的照片，然后告诉自己不要侧写这一切。说实话，她经常忘了Will也住在这里，似乎她的脑子就是决定不要把这里记成“JJ和Will的家”，“和Will”的这几个字她就是记不住，从他们搬进来那天就这样。她也告诉自己不要太认真的考虑这一点。</p>
<p>　　JJ拿着两杯酒从厨房回到了客厅，在上面尽可能平衡的端着一个盘子。“Henry的生日蛋糕。”她解释道，把盘子递给Emily，然后在旁边放下了酒杯。“我给你留了一块。”</p>
<p>　　Emily微笑着接过那块看起来像是红丝绒的生日蛋糕，在咬下第一口的时候确认了目测的正确。她很高兴的低哼着，“很抱歉我迟到了。”</p>
<p>　　JJ耸耸肩，“你来了，这才是重要的部分，对吧？”</p>
<p>　　Emily点点头，她们开始了一段轻松舒适的对话，等她们的酒喝完了的时候JJ上楼叫Henry起来。过了一会，她抱着一个小娃娃回来，那个孩子的金发朝各个方向支棱起来，同时还揉着他那睡意朦胧的眼睛。</p>
<p>　　“Em'ly！”他看到那位深发女人的时候就开始尖叫起来，突然清醒了。他伸了伸胳膊，从妈妈怀里伸着手，想要让Emily抱抱他。她每次抱他的时候她都觉得要把这个小男孩弄坏了。</p>
<p>　　“嘿，小男子汉。”她高兴的说着，“破壳日快乐！”</p>
<p>　　“壳！”他重复道，伸手抓了一把Emily的头发。</p>
<p>　　Emily小心的把头发从这个小孩子手里抽出来，把他在腿上转了个身，轻轻亲了他额头一下。“我给你准备了礼物！”一手搂着Henry的腰，弯腰从茶几上拿起那个盒子，放在他眼前。Henry很高兴的抓着包装纸开始撕，然后抓着那块碎纸片摇晃着，很高兴听到撕纸的声音。“如果我知道他这么喜欢包装纸，我就不费力买礼物了。”她对JJ说，而JJ在边上看着他们的交流笑得前仰后合。</p>
<p>　　“看看盒子里有什么，Henry！”JJ鼓励地说道，坐在Emily旁边，以方便她帮儿子把礼物从里面拿出来。看到一个绒布小兔子的玩偶，她惊讶的倒吸一口气。她在好几年前和Emily提过一次，甚至在她和Will在一起之前。说当她有孩子的时候，她想每个周六给他讲绒毛小兔子的故事，就像她小时候和姐姐Rosaline一起做的一样。“哦，Em…”她轻声说着，对于Emily会记得这句话很是感动，这其实只是一长串对话当中随意的一句话而已。</p>
<p>　　Emily从看着Henry咬着那个小兔子毛茸茸的耳朵抬起头来，对JJ温和的笑着。她的眼神完全没有防备，JJ不自已的感激的轻轻亲了一下Emily的脸颊，看到那个深发女人有些脸红的时候笑了起来。她随即又低头开始和Henry玩，不想让她注意这一点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. “很抱歉你经历这一切。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“我…很抱歉你经历这一切。”Emily有点尴尬的说道，当JJ对这段话大笑起来的时候她控制不住的也微笑起来。</p>
<p>　　“天啊，Emily，他是和我分手了，不是死了。”JJ说着，摇摇头。</p>
<p>　　“那个，你在哀悼你们的关系的结束，所以…”Emily指出道，用叉子叉起一个小番茄。她们在亚利桑那州的某个湖边小镇的餐厅里吃饭。JJ告诉她最好的朋友她和Will在几周前分手了。Emily控制不住的对于这些消息感到有些暗地里高兴，但是她还是得为JJ尽好朋友的义务。不过显然不需要，“为什么你当时不告诉我发生了什么？我以为你很幸福。”</p>
<p>　　JJ耸耸肩，吃了一根薯条，然后回答了一句。“我们一个案子接着一个案子的连着工作了三周，我只是没时间告诉你。如果能让你觉得高兴点的话，你比Garcia知道的早。”</p>
<p>　　Emily点点头微笑着，“确实高兴了一点。”</p>
<p>　　“至于幸福？我猜是，我是说，我并没很痛苦，但是这并不是和某人在一起的好理由。如果我没有怀上Henry的话，我们大概早就分手了。”</p>
<p>　　Emily同意的低哼着，她一直都觉得Will配不上她。<strong><em>其实我也配不上。</em></strong>她低头暗自感怀到。然后控制好自己的表情，用叉子叉起了一口食物慢悠悠的继续吃她的晚餐。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JJ和Will终于分手了，yeah！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. “你可以喝一半。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“要是我们被困在这里一辈子怎么办？”</p>
<p>　　Emily低哼着，因为JJ的白痴问题翻了个白眼。但是她必须得承认，现在觉得真的像是被困在这里一辈子了。她们被困在匡迪科基地的电梯里至少两个小时了，而维修工还在查到底是哪里需要维修。她们本来是早到局里想在工作之前锻炼一下的，但是现在看起来，她们都要迟到了。</p>
<p>　　“我们想锻炼一下，结果就是这个？”Emily吐槽道，看着她抱着膝盖坐在电梯的地上的同伴，虽然她自己也做着同样的动作。整个电梯里唯一的光源就是那盏红色的应急灯。</p>
<p>　　“这是我们不爬楼梯的惩罚。”JJ补充道。</p>
<p>　　“我们在六楼工作。”Emily不情愿的指出道。她从她身旁的健身包里拿出一个运动水壶，递给JJ，而JJ礼貌的摇摇头。“拜托，Jayje。从我们进来开始你就一口水没喝，而且在锻炼的时候我绝对比你多喝了不少的水。”把水壶摇一摇，试图让它更具诱惑，她补充道。“你可以喝一半，如果你不肯把整瓶喝掉的话。”</p>
<p>　　不情愿的，JJ接过了水壶，喝了一小口。直到水流进她的喉咙的时候，她才知道她到底脱水到了什么程度，于是不自觉的她又多喝了几口。“谢谢。”她说道，然后把水壶递了回去。</p>
<p>　　“感觉好点了？”Emily自己喝了几口水，问道。</p>
<p>　　“好多了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. “穿我的外套，外面冷。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Emily只在特定的四个月喜欢密歇根州上半岛，只在这段时间这里不下雪。这个案子发生的算是卡着点发生。现在外面很美，空气清凉，叶子缓缓变色并渐渐从树枝上脱落。温热的苹果酒飘香，到处都是准备摘南瓜而不是逮捕连环杀手的人，特别是把受害者都淹死在苏必略湖的连环杀手。但是，他们还是来这里了，这个拥挤的警局里到处都是打电话的当地警察，而他们都聚集在一个会议室里听Garcia的信息更新。</p>
<p>　　Emily因为头疼而不爽的捏着鼻梁，她觉得他们像是在原地转圈子，看着会议室周围的表情，看来她的小队对此感同身受。</p>
<p>　　“查那些身份的所有背景，重点在家庭暴力和虐待儿童的案底。”Hotch说道，看着那个贴了好多受害者的照片的白板。</p>
<p>　　“好的，马上！”Garcia欢快的声音在电话里听上去有些模糊而轻微，但是还是让他们的脸上都出现了笑容。“我马上回来，Garcia下线！”电话被Penelope挂断了，JJ也立刻挂断电话，他们已经很烦躁的队员不需要听那令人烦闷的拨号音。</p>
<p>　　Hotch低头看了看他的手表，他似乎有些不太耐心的一次又一次的紧咬着牙关。“在Garcia给我们回复之前我们没什么可做的。”他说。</p>
<p>　　“但是，她应该很快就能查到了。”Rossi指出道。</p>
<p>　　Hotch点点头，又低头看了看自己的手表。“好吧，出去透透气，活动活动，20分钟后在这集合。”</p>
<p>　　所有人都点点头，开始从桌边站起来。“我现在去买点<strong><em>真的</em></strong>咖啡。”JJ宣布道，两根手指揉着额头。她轻轻拍了拍Emily的肩膀。把那位深发女人从盯着地图深思的状态下拉了出来，“你想一起去吗？”</p>
<p>　　Emily摇摇头，“我和Reid一起留在这里做绑架地点的地理侧写，我总觉得我们遗漏了什么…”她又一次的盯着地图开始深思。</p>
<p>　　“我和你一起去，JJ。”Morgan说道，歪一歪头，揉揉脖子放松一下颈部肌肉。</p>
<p>　　JJ只是点点头，对Emily说：“那我给你带咖啡。”她把手从Emily的肩膀放下来，而Emily只是似乎没听见的本能的点点头。“Spence？要咖啡吗？”</p>
<p>　　“呃，要。”Reid回答道，头都没从地图上抬起来。</p>
<p>　　“穿我的外套，外面冷。”Emily建议，随意的朝窗外扫了一眼。那时太阳已经开始慢慢下沉，温度已经开始下降了。</p>
<p>　　JJ点点头，耸耸肩穿起Emily的双排扣短呢大衣，把手揣进丝质的兜里，然后和Morgan一起走进的泛着凉意的傍晚中去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. “抱歉，我来晚了。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这是很艰难的一年。Emily的过去以Ian Doyle的形式回来差点杀了她。他没能从仓库里活着出去，而Emily也就差一点。她被折磨，一个四叶草形状的烙印被永久烙在心口，她在被Doyle用一根木棍捅了腹部，在他彻底杀了她之前Morgan冲过来，用一颗子弹解决了他。康复训练很让人痛苦，但是心理恢复甚至更糟。她最近好多了，算是要感谢JJ的帮助。JJ基本放弃了国务院的借调，转回国内，没上班而是帮她复健和复职。Emily对于在听到Garcia难过沮丧的语音留言之后暗示了她所在的位置，对于他们能理解她的暗示并及时赶到而感到感激。他们救了她的命。</p>
<p>　　不过，现在是她进行另一种康复的时候了。这其实是JJ的主意，用纹身把那个四叶草烙印盖住。她建议是某种代表重生的图案，像是凤凰。但是看到Emily对于这个主意的反应让她改了主意，说起了黑鸟。Emily一直都喜欢这首歌，像是整首歌都唱到她的心里去了。</p>
<p>　　她现在坐在纹身店的红色法兰绒的沙发上，紧张的抠着指甲抖着脚。她担心的不是纹身的那个过程，她身上已经在右侧肋部和后腰上纹过了，所以她知道什么样的疼痛在等待着她。但是这次很特别，这次她不想自己独自进行，而且她现在正在学习“非独狼”的生活是什么样的。Emily看她的手表，不知道希望现在几点。她已经在几天前确认了纹身的模板，而且她的预约其实在三分钟之前就开始了。她的纹身师说她准备好了随时可以开始，但是她想等。</p>
<p>　　就好像是听到了Emily的想法，JJ冲进了纹身店，让Emily整个肢体动作都开心起来了。“抱歉，我来晚了！”JJ说道，急匆匆的跑过来直到她站在Emily眼前，轻轻喘着粗气。“保姆突然取消了！”</p>
<p>　　“没关系的，你现在来了，不是吗？”Emily对她微笑着。</p>
<p>　　JJ点点头，“是的。”她同意道，伸手要牵她的手。“你准备好了吗？”</p>
<p>　　Emily觉得她心都软了，她什么时候能再有这么靠近JJ的机会啊？如果错过，她还能有告诉JJ自己有多爱她的机会吗？“有机会能和你一起晚餐吗？”她紧张且含糊的说道。</p>
<p>　　“像是约会吗？”JJ问道，不确定她是不是理解对了Emily的意思。</p>
<p>　　“是的，像是约会。”</p>
<p>　　JJ咧嘴笑着，“我很乐意和你约会。”</p>
<p>　　“好吧，我准备好了。”Emily也同样灿烂的笑着，看着她，牵起了她的手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. “能和我跳舞吗？”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“这算是我们的第一次约会吗？”JJ好奇的问道，同时把餐具像是Emily之前形容过的那样摆好。</p>
<p>　　“天啊，我希望不算。”Emily回答道，当JJ笑起来的时候她也微笑起来。</p>
<p>　　Prentiss大使邀请（命令）她的女儿出席一个她组织的晚宴。正式邀请函邮到了办公室以防丢失（被她扔掉），就像是之前的许多次一样。这邀请函立刻就被Garcia截下来，想让Emily当着她的面打开那个看上去非常奢华的信封。这一个，不像其他邀请，要求携伴参加。显然Elizabeth希望她带一个男人来参加并不是一个秘密，尽管她知道自己的女儿是女同。而Emily认真想在“58同城”上登广告找一个“史上最糟的约会对象”，还真的和Garcia和JJ讨论过这个主意，但是JJ建议Emily带她去。</p>
<p>　　Emily最开始是抗议的，不像把任何在意的人暴露在母亲大人的眼前，但是JJ坚持说她可以做出一副媒体联络官的样子，穿一身华丽的礼服。把所有人都迷的神魂颠倒让他们根本想不起来Emily带来的伴侣是个女生，而大使本人会非常尴尬。Emily最终不太情愿的同意了，不过唯一同意的原因是JJ看上去对于这个主意很热情。她经常忘了这些场合对于不是在这样的家庭长大并且不是被迫参加的人有多令人兴奋。所以，JJ确实非常有魅力，并且让Emily介绍她认识的每个人都对她着迷。</p>
<p>　　“我猜你是对的。”JJ承认道，呷了一口她的酒。“我希望能在某个我们都觉得自在的地方进行我们的第一次约会。此外…”她像是突然想到的补充道，“我不喜欢这么多人叫我‘Jennifer’。这很奇怪。”</p>
<p>　　现场乐队在整个晚宴过程里都在演奏音乐烘托气氛，在这时开始演奏华尔兹，所以人们开始往舞厅走去。Emily看着JJ按照音乐节奏敲击着亚麻桌布覆盖的餐桌，临时做了一个决定。优雅的从桌边起身伸手到JJ眼前。“能和我跳舞吗？”JJ微笑起来握住了Emily的手，跟着她走到了舞厅同时很流畅的进入了方步。“你一直在隐瞒你的才能呢，Jareau特工。”Emily玩笑似的控告她。</p>
<p>　　JJ微笑着轻挑肩膀。“你不是第一个邀请我去舞厅跳舞的女人，Prentiss特工。”她回怼道，在乐队把音乐换成了维也纳华尔兹的时候不动声色的转换了舞步。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. “我做了你最喜欢的食物。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你是说，你住过那么多<strong><em>地方</em></strong>，吃过那么多国家的<strong><em>美食</em></strong>，而你<strong><em>最喜欢</em></strong>的食物是…”JJ停顿来让这句话更抓马一点，“<strong><em>奶酪通心粉</em></strong>？”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>烤</em></strong>奶酪通心粉，我真是谢谢你了。”Emily假装恼怒的改正她。她们在打电话，Emily刚刚和Rossi去北卡罗来纳州进行监狱采访。虽然他们只去了几天，但是Garcia还是坚持要在Emily回来的时候立刻举办一场“女生之夜”。最后因为JJ不能找到一个临时照看Henry的保姆，所以她们只能在JJ家举行一个更低调的版本。</p>
<p>“哦，对不起。<strong><em>烤</em></strong>奶酪通心粉。”JJ吐槽道，“很重大的区别。”</p>
<p>“是很重大！”</p>
<p>“Well，你和Henry最爱的食物是一样的。”</p>
<p>“那孩子品味很好。”</p>
<p>“Em，如果不看着他的话，他会真的吃土的。”</p>
<p>“很多文化都有吃土的习俗，他只是很国际范儿。”</p>
<p>JJ低哼一声，“你在过来的路上吗？Garcia大概随时都要到了。我现在正在做晚餐。”</p>
<p>Emily低头看了眼仪表盘上的GPS。“我们会在半小时后回匡蒂科。然后从那里过去，所以，大概几小时之后吧。”</p>
<p>“好的，听上去不错。到时见咯！”</p>
<p>她们告别之后Emily挂断了电话，和Rossi用意语聊天打发时间。很快Emily开始指挥着自己的车穿过JJ家门口熟悉的街道。找到一块空地停好自己的车，伸伸懒腰下了车。她虽然有JJ家的钥匙，但是觉得用钥匙开门很奇怪，所以她还是敲敲门在门口等着。</p>
<p>“我们的神奇女侠！”Garcia高兴的招呼着她，把她拽到门里。“赶紧把你那个可爱的小屁股移进来！”</p>
<p>Emily对那位欢乐的金发女人大笑起来，由于突然出现的动量而有些磕绊的跨过门槛，跟着她走进了厨房，JJ正在把Henry安在那里的婴儿椅里。“Em'ly！Em'ly！Em'ly！”那个小娃娃一看到她就开始大喊着，同时敲打着眼前的托盘。</p>
<p>“啊，是的。我们Emily Prentiss粉丝俱乐部的常任主席。”Garcia斜笑着说道，“Jayje，你想让我帮你把晚餐从烤箱里拿出来吗？”</p>
<p>“如果你不介意的话。”JJ感激的说，对Emily微笑了一下，弯下腰对Henry模仿婴儿语哄着他，然后坐在了她的对面。</p>
<p>Garcia很快就回来了，她戴着鲨鱼形的烤箱手套的手里拿着一个装满了烤奶酪通心粉的烤箱托盘。</p>
<p>“你做了我最喜欢的食物？”Emily兴奋的问道，已经开始流口水了。</p>
<p>JJ大笑着点点头，“我做了你最喜欢的食物。”她肯定的说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. “还好，我也睡不着。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　JJ躺在床上看着盯着头上的天花板，她现在又住在某一个城市的某一个旅馆里。不知道因为什么原因，她疯狂的脑子不肯停下来。她叹着气翻身看着她这次出外办案的室友。Emily躺在她对面的床上，趴在床上睡着，枕头盖着她的脑袋而不是枕在上面，睡死过去了。JJ在黑暗中对她微笑着，再次躺在床上。</p><p>她和Emily已经进行过几次“正式”约会了，不过Garcia对她说“她们从见面开始就基本上在约会”。她喜欢Emily爱着自己那么久的想法，但是觉得似乎并不现实。她不会知道的吗？她再次转头看了看那位深发女人，Emily的隔离情绪的能力向来很著名，显然这让JJ费了好大劲才看懂了一点。</p><p>　　她皱起眉，但是Emily甚至都还没吻过她。JJ曾经因为这个跑到Garcia那里抓狂过，担心也许Emily只是<strong><em>以为</em></strong>自己对她有感觉而现在改主意了。不过Garcia随后指出JJ大概是整个小队里最了解Emily的人，而这绝对会让她有点慌。更别提JJ还有个孩子，这让她对于她们之间的关系更小心之类的。</p><p>　　JJ长出了一口气，把旁边的枕头抓过来，抓狂的把枕头砸在脑袋上。她们必须得早起，她们还在破案子，而且她理论上来说甚至不应该和Emily约会。就在JJ开始慢慢入睡的时候，她听到一声呻吟，那绝对不是她自己发出来的。JJ把枕头拿开，看向Emily，她刚刚翻了个身，她可怜的哼哼着，然后害怕的摇着头。</p><p>　　不放心的从床上爬起来，JJ从床上跳过去坐在Emily的床边，梳理好她的乱蓬蓬的头发，发出安慰的嘘声。这似乎好用了一会，直到一声绝望的咆哮从Emily的嘴里喊出来，她被吓得弹起来，睁着眼睛，但是还是没完全醒过来。她惊慌的喘着粗气，屋里很温暖她却在颤抖。</p><p>　　“Emily，我就在这里。”JJ对她安慰道，双手扶着Emily的脸颊，让另一个女人看着她。Emily还在她的怀抱挣扎了一会，然后她才认出来抱着她的人是谁。</p><p>　　“Jennifer？”她嘀咕道，她的声音沙哑而疑惑。</p><p>　　“是我，我就在这里。”JJ重复道，看着Emily在认出她之后明显放松下来了。她的手向下从Emily的脸颊滑到她的后背，把她抱在怀里。JJ用了一会才发现Emily的肩膀开始抽搐，尽管没听到哭声但她知道Emily在哭。这时JJ开始做她唯一能想起的事情，开始低哼《Blackbird》那首歌，同时开始安抚的拍着Emily的后背。</p><p>　　JJ从来没见过Emily哭成这样过。她见过她眼里含着眼泪，见过她因为挫败感而掉眼泪，在受伤后复健中疼的流泪，见过她因为案子而躲到卫生间里偷偷哭然后红着眼圈回来的样子，但是在她们认识的五年里她从来没见过Emily哭成这样过。JJ觉得自己的心脏揪紧的同时觉得它就要炸了。她知道Emily有时候会有噩梦，在Doyle那件事之后更严重了，她为了那个女人心疼的不行，但是另一方面来说，她觉得Emily足够信任她让自己见到她这么脆弱的样子而感动。</p><p>　　JJ渐渐注意到Emily不再抽搐了，她也就不再哼歌了。很长时间里整个房间只有Emily抽泣和吸鼻子的声音，和她的手在Emily的衣服上轻拍而发出细碎的摩擦音。最终，Emily从她怀里退出来，尴尬的用袖子擦干眼泪。“抱歉，我吵醒你了。”她嘀咕着，语气里全是自嘲。</p><p>　　“没关系的。”JJ确认道，和她挤到一起，钻到同一个被窝里。“我也睡不着。”她伸开胳膊，看着Emily挣扎了一会终于躺在她的怀里，看着她。“我在这。”JJ小声的提醒她，等Emily点点头，然后补充道，“我就在这里。”</p><p>　　Emily对上了JJ的眼神，因为黑暗而瞳孔扩张。JJ保持着她们的视线交流，知道Emily试图要让自己安下心来，而很高兴自己能让她安心。JJ双手捧在Emily的下巴，用拇指爱抚着Emily的颧骨。Emily满足的叹着气，终于感觉到了安全感，吻上了JJ。她们的吻很急切但是很甜蜜。JJ意识到Emily的双唇有多柔软，在最开始的震惊过去之后，那个吻在她准备好之前就结束了。JJ再次靠过去吻了吻Emily的额头，表达她知道她们的初吻不只是激情，或者爱情。这是她的感激和对彼此的托付和信任。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. “注意落脚点。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　他们步入了一个破旧的楼里，随时有可能有碎石掉落，他们却在里面安静的穿行。Morgan和Emily开路，他们在一处停下来，Morgan打手势示意JJ和Reid从他们之前的位置跟上。之后他们不断重复他们的这套流程。这里有两个嫌犯，FBI把他们一直追到了这里的某处，BAU封住了唯一的出口。逼到绝境的嫌犯就像是困兽，更别说两个了，还是有武器的。</p><p>　　他们走到了一处走廊，最好情况下都叫可疑，但是他们必须查看整栋建筑。Morgan对Emily点点头，表示他会打头阵，他小心地穿过了走廊，横跨了好几大步来避开走廊地板上吃人的大坑，Emily向后瞥了一眼，对上了JJ过度警惕的视线。“注意落脚点。”她低语道，刚刚好让那个金发女人听到她，在JJ对她坚定的点头之后才跟上了她的搭档的步伐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. “给，喝下去。你会觉得好点的。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　尽管她的饮食习惯像是21岁的大学生一样，但是Emily很少生病。不过当她生病的时候，她总是感染上最不容易治愈，最抗药，最变异的菌株。不太容易生病的人一旦生病应该好好照顾自己，这似乎是符合逻辑的办法，但是很神奇的，很多关于Emily Prentiss的事情并不符合逻辑。</p>
<p>　　所有的人都能看到她在费力的在患病的情况下工作，她拒绝向病魔屈服。她桌边从早就放着一个垃圾桶，里面全都是废纸团和喉糖的包装纸。她现在很苍白，即使是对她来说。只除了她的鼻子周围，那红成一片，还有她的眼周，那里黑的像是淤青一般，再加上因为怀俄明市的案子睡眠不足，Emily现在的状态，用最好的形容方式就是“僵尸上身”。</p>
<p>　　JJ同情的看着她的朋友，在睡眠中可怜的吸着鼻子，脑袋靠着飞机的窗户，有点恼怒却充满爱意的摇着头。Morgan是唯一一个愿意坐在Emily对面的人，因为他不知道为什么比她还不容易生病。他从头枕上抬起头，显然他并没有睡着，把他的一侧耳机掀起来放在耳后，俯身探向过道对面，对上了JJ的视线。</p>
<p>　　“你得对这位‘零号病人’做点什么。”他说道，朝Emily的方向歪歪头，就好像他的意思并不明显。JJ不仅是“非官方”的小队妈妈，还是除了Morgan以外唯一能让Emily听话的人，而Morgan已经努力过了。</p>
<p>　　“已经在努力了。”JJ点头向他保证道。这似乎这话让他放心了，Morgan把耳机放回去，靠在座椅的靠背上闭眼睡觉。</p>
<p>　　就在他们下飞机的时候，JJ等所有的人都离开之后拦住了Emily，抱住了她的腰，把她拽到了车旁。</p>
<p>　　“我们要去哪？”Emily沙哑的问道。</p>
<p>　　JJ低哼着，抓着Emily的行李包走向了那位金发女人的车，把那位深发女人的行李丢到了车后座上，然后打开副驾车门让Emily进去。“<strong><em>我们</em></strong>去我家，那里<strong><em>你</em></strong>可以让我好好照顾你，在传染全局的人之前尽快好起来。”她靠过去亲了亲Emily的额头并停留了一会，然后退回来皱起眉头，“你发烧了。”</p>
<p>　　JJ以为要好好争吵一番，但是Emily只是缓缓的点点头，上了车，迟钝的系上了安全带。很惊讶，但是还算高兴，JJ关门上车，开车回自己家。刚开车五分钟，Emily就已经睡着了，时不时的因为咳痰半睡半醒。JJ在药房门口停了车，跑进去买了所有需要东西，开着空调让Emily继续在车里睡觉。</p>
<p>　　“Em…”JJ轻喊道，轻轻摇了摇Emily。</p>
<p>　　Emily喉咙里发出了一阵不乐意的声音，然后用拳头捂着嘴，满是痰的咳嗽着。“哼？”</p>
<p>　　JJ摇了摇手里的止咳药水，打开瓶盖塑封，然后拧开盖子递给Emily。“给，喝下去。”她鼓励道，“你会觉得好点的。”</p>
<p>　　Emily接过了小瓶子，喝了一口，皱起眉头艰难的吞咽了下去。“应该有人告诉他们樱桃尝起来<strong><em>才不是</em></strong>这个味道。”她抱怨道，声音沙哑。</p>
<p>　　JJ笑起来，拍了拍Emily的腿，然后把盖子拧上，继续开车回家。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. “我能握着你的手吗？”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“JJ…”Emily高兴的说，直到她意识到了什么，“你是<strong><em>真的</em></strong>在害怕吗？”</p>
<p>　　“不！”JJ撒谎道，她激烈的摇着头，担忧的咬着下唇。他们现在在田纳西州，案子已经结束了，但是Hotch想让他们的飞行员好好休息一夜，然后他们就可以安全的飞回华盛顿特区。但是不知道什么原因，她让Emily说服她一起去了一个24小时开放的鬼屋。Well，她知道什么原因，Emily的兴奋感实在太具传染性，而JJ对于这张漂亮的脸和棕色的眼睛实在没有抵抗力，所以她听到自己说“好啊”，虽然她真的很害怕那些超自然的事情。“就只是…在我们的小时候，Thomas总是给我讲那样的故事，所以…我不知道为什么，这样的事情总能让我吓得半死。”</p>
<p>　　Emily在听到JJ的哥哥的名字的时候就懂了，排队向前的时候有些不情愿。带Henry去嘉年华中的鬼屋是一回事，但是进需要签弃权书的鬼屋是另一回事。这本来让Emily很兴奋的咧嘴笑，还发出了一些尖叫，但她自己是永远都不会承认的。“我们不是必须得进去，你知道的。”Emily提议道，她的声音低沉而真诚。“但是如果我们进去的话，我保证不会有什么糟糕的事发生在你身上。”</p>
<p>　　“我不知道。”JJ说道，不想让自己向那不理智的恐惧投降，并毁掉Emily的欢乐时光。“我能握着你的手吗？”</p>
<p>　　Emily咧嘴笑着，无声的把手伸到JJ的手心，她们的十指自动的交叉在一起。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. “你可以借我的。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　JJ皱着眉头，拿出手机给Emily发了条短信：『<strong><em>我刚从麦基斯波特市回家。交通不错，但是我把你给我的那本书忘在我妈家了！</em></strong>』她写道，指的是Kurt Vonnegut的《冠军早餐》。Emily在几周之前和Morgan在工作场合的讨论让JJ觉得他的书很有趣，所以Emily给她买了一本。JJ觉得丢了那本书很难受，因为她是真的喜欢那本书，而且她母亲家是少有的几处能让她重拾理智的地方。</p>
<p>　　『<strong><em>没关系的！</em></strong>』Emily很快回复道，『<strong><em>你可以借我的。</em></strong>』</p>
<p>　　『<em><strong>你确定你想借我你的那本吗？你知道Henry会在上面的每一页画满鬼画符的。</strong></em>』</p>
<p>　　『<em><strong>我相信你。</strong></em>』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. “你也许会喜欢这个。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“你到底为什么要扔这么多东西？”Emily抱着Henry，盘腿坐在床上，好奇的问道。</p>
<p>　　“因为，我东西太多了。”从衣柜深处传出来模糊不清的JJ的声音。她后仰把脑袋探出衣柜，“还有，如果把这些东西都扔掉，我就有地方放新东西了，对吧？”</p>
<p>　　“啊，是的，最古董的资本主义原理。”Emily微笑着回应道，挠挠Henry的下巴让他鼓着掌大笑着。“你在笑什么？你都不付账单的！”她唱着歌般的逗他。</p>
<p>　　“是的，那孩子没帮上任何一点忙。”JJ玩笑道，翻了个白眼。她从衣柜内部拎出来一个箱子。“哦，超棒的！”她兴奋的说道，把里面的东西都掏出来。</p>
<p>　　“什么？”Emily感兴趣的问道。</p>
<p>　　“你也许会喜欢这个的。”JJ说道，把一个黑色T恤扔给Emily，砸在她怀里之后盖在了Henry的头上，这让他控制不住的开始咯咯笑。</p>
<p>　　Emily把那个T恤从他的脑袋上拿开，然后小心的把Henry放在地上，确认他很高兴的玩他的绒毛小兔子，然后举起那衣服仔细看着。那些字母块分别是蓝色、黄色和绿色，写着《Heaven Up Here》。</p>
<p>　　“这是Echo and the Bunnymen的T恤吗？”Emily问道，但是已经知道答案了。</p>
<p>　　“是的！”JJ兴奋的说，跪坐在地上，“我年轻的时候也经历过那段重金属摇滚的阶段。”</p>
<p>　　“我根本猜不到呢。”</p>
<p>　　“那是因为没有照片好嘛。”JJ抛了个媚眼回答道。</p>
<p>　　“我以为我们已经达成共识，不要再提起我高中年鉴里的那张照片了？”</p>
<p>　　“我同意了吗？我不记得了。”JJ咧嘴笑道。她咬唇思索。然后说道，“我可以送给你，如果你家里没有14件差不多的T恤的话。”</p>
<p>　　Emily翻了个白眼，“我好想恨你啊，Jennifer Jareau。”</p>
<p>　　“才不呢，我既充满魅力，还让人特别开心。”JJ大笑着，低头躲开了Emily从床上丢过来的抱枕。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. “没那么重，我比看起来结实。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在医生给她缝针的时候JJ皱着眉低头看着。这一次，案子在本地，所以他们可以晚上回自己家，当嫌犯朝她的胳膊上划刀之后，这大概让JJ更加感受近距离办案的好处，她可以让熟悉的急诊医生处理伤口。</p>
<p>　　“我不想你在接下里的两周里举任何超过15磅（6.8千克）的东西。”医生在缝上最后一针，然后贴上创可贴的时候说，“给你的肌肉一点时间来愈合。”</p>
<p>　　JJ虽然不高兴，但还是点了点头，同时并不用心的听着他列着各种注意事项，抗生素和抗感染药品。她把胳膊吊在胸前，医生低头写着处方并办理出院手续。她从床上跳下来，捡起了她的外套，用空着的手甩到好用的那个肩膀上。</p>
<p>　　Emily还在候诊室，就在JJ让她待着的那个地方，那个深发女人在看到JJ的瞬间立刻冲过去，保护性的扶着她的腰，引领她上车。</p>
<p>　　“我两周不能举超过15磅的东西。”JJ嘟着嘴对她说，手里拿着刚刚从药房领出来她的药。“我本来应该这周末把Henry的新床搬到他的卧室里的。”</p>
<p>　　“我可以帮忙。”Emily快速的提议道，当JJ疑惑的看着她的时候，她耸耸肩说道，“没那么重，我比看起来要结实。”</p>
<p>　　“真的？”JJ回答道，语气有点想笑，“我见过你穿着小背心的样子，你已经很壮了。如果你比那还壮的话，那简直是<em><strong>作弊</strong></em>。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. “我等你。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　她们在JJ家享受一个悠闲的周末，喝着酒看那些狗血浪漫电影。而Garcia已经在那个座椅上睡着了，Emily从她的随身包里拿出了一个悬疑片DVD，而在这部电影刚上映的时候她们就说过想一起看，不过工作和生活中发生了各种事情，所以她们一直没看成，直到影片撤映出影碟。所以Emily主动买了电影碟片，没看过就直接拿过来了。知道这就是她们最好的机会了，因为Garcia是绝对不会想看这部片子的。</p>
<p>　　她们都被影片情节和视觉特效而吸引了，这时Henry的哭喊声传了过来，JJ在听到宝宝监视器响起的那一刻就低吟出声，这其实给她们都吓了一跳。Emily很快就伸手把宝宝监视器的音量调小，不想吵醒那个睡着的黑客。“你想让我暂停吗？”Emily问道，手已经在拿遥控器，在JJ起身的时候已经准备好摁下暂停键了，不想让她错过任何情节。</p>
<p>　　“不用。”JJ摇摇头回答道，“如果他这个时候醒过来，他大概是做了噩梦。大概要好久才能让他重新睡着。”</p>
<p>　　Emily微笑着，还是拿起了在她旁边的遥控器，摁下了暂停键。“我等你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. “就…因为…”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　迈阿密真的热的让人烦闷。又热又潮湿的空气只有在开着空调的警局里才能躲避一会。他们都希望太阳下山能让一切好一点，但是结果只是又黑又热又潮湿。让这一切更糟的是，他们住的酒店从他们入住那天开始空调就坏了。尽管酒店的工作人员在“维修中”，但是他们不知道空调啥时候能重新工作。
在Hotch在凌晨1点在警局让他们都回去休息时，Emily和JJ都困倦的进入了她们这次的酒店房间。JJ进屋的第一件事就是打开了窗户和阳台门。流通的空气又热又闷，但是那也比又热又闷还有一股霉味要强。疲惫不堪，她们机械的重复着她们破案时住在同一间房的行为模式：Emily先用浴室冲凉并刷牙，然后JJ去做洗漱，Emily在这时出来梳头，在她们擦身而过的瞬间她们都不自主的疲惫的微笑了起来。</p>
<p>　　JJ在洗了一个尽可能冷的冷水澡之后她觉得自己醒过来了一点，她觉得在走出浴室的那个瞬间全身就开始出汗。Emily坐在她的床上，五个犯罪现场的照片铺满了整张床，下定决心要一直工作的她没法继续保持清醒为止。但是JJ真的没有继续看那些因为炎热的气温而腐败膨胀的尸体照片的心情，所以就躺在床上闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p>　　“灯光让你入睡困难吗？”Emily在听到JJ不爽的叹气之后，终于打破了她们之间的沉默，开口问道。</p>
<p>　　“不是，就是太热了，睡不着。”JJ低吟着，起身把床上的垫子毯子都抽掉，只留下了床单，然后在她的洗漱包里找发带。她试图不要注意Emily落在她身上的视线，但是有点难，因为她想知道Emily是不是和她想着同一件事情。Emily穿着睡觉的背心，不是像通常那样穿着宽松的睡裤，而是穿着平角小短裤，她的大长腿毫无遮挡的展示着。JJ通常也是一个小背心和睡裤，但是她穿上睡裤十秒就热得受不了，决定把睡裤脱掉。</p>
<p>　　她们露出来的都不比一件式泳衣更多，但是现在有点不同，因为她们现在都知道彼此的双唇尝起来是什么味道，彼此的双手在全身游走是什么感觉。她们都想让事情慢慢发展，尽管她们都全身充满着渴求。想让彼此都好好考虑她们到底想要什么，到什么程度，并保证她们能发展一段关系的时候还能一起工作，并且不会给整个小队带来负面影响，所以她们除了很激烈的亲热之外什么都没做，而如果那样的亲热可以作为某种她们还没做过的运动的依据的话…JJ摇摇头甩开那些念头，终于找到了她的发带。她弯下腰，歪歪头让重力把她的头发聚拢到一边，扎成一个高高的马尾。</p>
<p>　　“停。”JJ突然说，没转头继续把她的洗漱包塞进她的行李。“我能感觉到你在色眯眯的盯着我。”</p>
<p>　　“我没有。”Emily抗议道，听上去有些害羞，然后嘀咕道，“现在想这些也太热了。”</p>
<p>　　JJ转身，故意慢慢的走向了Emily，从她的手里抽出了那些血淋淋的现场照片，看都没看的丢出去，和其他的照片放在了一起，弯下腰吻住了她。Emily的手立刻本能的扶住了JJ的胯骨，略微转了转身让她有更多的接触面积。一会之后，她们不太情愿的分开，都脸红心跳，这次不只是因为迈阿密的气温。</p>
<p>　　“倒不是说我在抱怨，但是这是为什么？”Emily问道，把她散开放在床上的照片收起来，JJ想要在床上找个舒服的姿势。</p>
<p>　　“就…因为…”JJ简短的说道，闭上了眼睛。“别熬的太晚，Em。”</p>
<p>　　“晚安。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. “记得看两边。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“我觉得那个信号灯坏了。”Garcia站在路边等过道灯亮起来，等的有点不耐烦。</p>
<p>　　“我投直接过马路一票。”JJ提议道，然后就直接开始过马路。</p>
<p>　　“记得看两边！”Emily大喊着，跟着JJ过了马路，Garcia也紧跟着她。</p>
<p>　　JJ大笑着，转头看着那位深发女人。“这可是单行道！”</p>
<p>　　Emily耸耸肩，“我对人性的阴暗面充满信心。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. “对不起，我不是故意的。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　电力和火花点燃了JJ的每一处神经，JJ在苍白的脖颈上的一连串亲吻让Emily唇间溢出的气声的呻吟。JJ现在跨坐在Emily的腰上，把她摁在床上，双手抓着Emily的肩膀，当Emily难耐的扭动着腰的时候，JJ也低吟出声，那位深发女人的手从她的后背和腰移到了大腿和臀部。JJ再次低下头开始和Emily深吻，盲目的解着Emily的衬衣纽扣。而Emily也难耐的轻咬着JJ的下唇。轻喘着，JJ不耐烦的撕开了Emily的衬衣，然后握住了Emily身上那些红色的胸罩，感受到她的乳头在她手下硬了起来。</p>
<p>　　JJ直起身，刚刚能让她对上因欲望而发黑的眼睛，当Emily那双温暖的手溜进T恤摸上了她的腹肌的时候，JJ几乎控制不住的全身颤抖。JJ用她那好好修建过的指甲挠着Emily的体侧，用了一小会看着那个她从来没见过的Emily胸口上的紫色纹身，当她看见那位深发女人因为触感而不自觉的闭上眼的时候得意的笑着。她小心的摩挲这Emily左侧的那处木板穿透而形成的伤疤，并且不要想她距离失去她深爱的女人到底有多近。相反的，JJ温柔的亲了亲Emily心口的那个黑鸟纹身，然后回去吻上了Emily的双唇。</p>
<p>　　她们毫无成果的抓着彼此往复运动着，她们都在寻求着某种接触，但是穿着衣服就是达不到。这时Emily抽出来JJ的上衣的下摆，JJ毫不迟疑把那块碍事的布料从头上脱下来，丢到了某个她不记得也不想知道的地方去了，甚至没让Emily欣赏她穿着胸罩的样子，立刻就把胸罩也立刻脱掉了。Emily勾起嘴角看着JJ，她的表情只能用激情和本能冲动来形容，Emily一使劲交换了她们的姿势，JJ惊讶的尖叫起来。她突然处于上位，低头吻着JJ的颈部。</p>
<p>　　JJ利用好了她的位置，把她的双腿缠在了Emily的腰上，解开了Emily的胸罩，让它顺着胳膊滑下来，堆在手腕上，而JJ被乳头上揉捏着的手指而分散了注意力，然后把那胸罩丢到了房间里的某个地方。</p>
<p>　　“Em…”JJ挣扎了一会说道，声音沙哑。“Emily…”Emily在她的颈窝里低哼着，低头轻咬着JJ的肩膀，然后轻咬着那个金发女人的喉咙。“Emily！”她沙哑的叫着。</p>
<p>　　Emily在这种状态下终于意识到JJ试图要和她说点什么重要的事情。她抬起头，看到JJ有些甚至不太清醒的样子。“怎么了？不舒服吗？”</p>
<p>　　JJ捧着Emily的脸颊，拇指爱抚着她的颧骨，看到Emily闭上眼靠向了她的手，微笑了起来。“没事。”她保证道，松开了缠在Emily腰上的腿，引导着她躺在自己旁边。“我以为我们要慢一点的？”</p>
<p>　　Emily懒洋洋的爱抚着JJ的体侧，眼中的欲望慢慢变成了温暖的爱意。“我不知道你怎么想的，但是我觉得我们等的<em><strong>够久了</strong></em>。”</p>
<p>　　JJ缩短了她和Emily之间的距离，轻轻的吻了她。“我觉得你是对的。”当Emily再次饥渴的吻上了她的颈部的时候，她觉得自己的呼吸都停了。她们之间有几个小时一个字都没说，直到她们都汗津津、疲惫的躺在那乱成一团的床单上。</p>
<p>　　“刚刚…”Emily喘着粗气，用手臂擦掉额头的汗水，气喘吁吁的说。</p>
<p>　　“嗯哼，确实。”JJ同样气没喘匀的同意道。她们疲惫对彼此傻笑着，因为内啡肽而嗨的不行，直到JJ坐起身下了床，拍了拍Emily的脚踝。“来啊。”</p>
<p>　　“呃，来什么？”Emily问道，看到JJ因为腿软踉跄几步的时候有些得意。</p>
<p>　　“咱们现在身上全是汗。”JJ指出道，倒退着走过房间，用拇指指了指身后的套间的淋浴室。“所以，我们应该…”她歪歪头，不需要说完这个句子，就在Emily理解了她什么意思的时候，她整个就从床上弹跳了起来，跟着她走向浴室。JJ靠在洗漱台看着Emily忙不迭的调整着淋浴间的一切，时不时的通过镜子偷看自己。转身看着镜子，JJ对于她那副性欲过后乱糟糟的样子笑了起来。她并不成功的整理着自己的头发，把长发梳到背后，这时她看到了。“Emily Elizabeth Prentiss！”JJ尖叫道，让那个女人迅速的转过来，惊讶的眼睛睁大，双手举成投降姿势。</p>
<p>　　“怎么了？！”</p>
<p>　　“你还和我说怎么了，看看你干的好事！”JJ眼睛没从镜子上移开，大喊道。</p>
<p>　　Emily走过来，站在JJ身后，而JJ歪着头看着脖子上的痕迹。就在喉头，那里有一块深紫色的，Emily嘴型的淤青。“喔~”Emily说道，但是听起来一点歉意都没有。</p>
<p>　　“我不能带着一个<em><strong>吻痕</strong></em>去上班。”JJ生气的说道，瞪着那个深发女人在镜子里的影像。“我可是当妈的人了！”在Emily控制不住大笑起来的时候，并且从后面抱住了她的腰的时候，JJ的表情不由自主的放软了。</p>
<p>　　“对不起。”Emily真心的说道，亲吻着那个痕迹。“我不是故意的。我们可以用遮瑕膏掩饰一下。”</p>
<p>　　JJ向后靠在那个怀抱里，对上了镜子里的Emily的目光，邪恶的笑起来。“我猜，我就只能也给你弄一个了，对吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. “尝一口。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“JJ，这很恶心的。”Emily笑着，看着她的女朋友再一次的，用奇多蘸了蘸牧场调料酱然后乐滋滋的吃下去。</p>
<p>　　“说这话的人还喜欢吃酸咸甘草糖呢。”JJ反驳道，被这句评价气到了。</p>
<p>　　“嘿，不准说我的甘草糖！”</p>
<p>　　JJ不高兴的轻哼着，又拿了一个奇多条，蘸了牧场酱之后伸到Emily眼前。“尝一口。”</p>
<p>　　Emily警觉的盯着那个伸过来的东西，直到JJ挑战性的挑起了眉毛。Emily才低下头，把那个奇多条吃进了嘴里，同时故意用舌头舔了舔JJ的手指。她深思状的嚼了嚼嘴里的食物，仔细品尝着它的味道。“我猜，这东西味道还行。”Emily终于说道。</p>
<p>　　JJ肯定的点点头，就好像是她们达成了什么重大协议似的。这就是Emily所能表现出的最大程度的“承认错误”了，而这，对她来说已经足够了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. “注意安全 <3”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“Robert Jameson，FBI！”Emily大喊道，端着枪指着她前方紧紧夹着一个中学生的男人，他的刀子离那个学生的喉咙令人害怕的近。“一切到此为止，放下刀。”</p>
<p>　　“按她说的做。”Rossi站在她身旁，也在试图说服嫌犯。他手里的枪也指着那个男人。</p>
<p>　　Robert Jameson的眼睛在Rossi和Emily之间来回打量着，然后突然把那个孩子往前一推，然后从他身后的那个隐蔽的小门跑出去了。大概只跑了几米，正好撞上从后面包抄过来的Morgan，随着一声吼那个嫌犯被很流畅的摁在地上，铐上了手铐。</p>
<p>　　听到后面的喊声，Emily在收枪时向外看到了嫌犯收押，回头看到Rossi正在安抚那个受惊的孩子。然后她拿出手机给Hotch打电话，他们的队长在响铃第一声就接起来。“我们抓到他了。”Emily对话筒说，“还找到了最近一起绑架的受害者，活着的。”在Hotch告诉他们回警局集合之后，她挂断了电话，用短信通知JJ他们在回去的路上了。</p>
<p>　　“<strong><em>注意安全 &lt;3</em></strong>”一会之后，短信回复道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. “Well，你想干什么？”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“这周Will领Henry去他父母家探亲了…”JJ低声嘀咕着，避免自己被别人听到，靠在Emily的桌边。</p>
<p>　　“哦，真的吗？”Emily感兴趣的问道，挑起眉毛。</p>
<p>　　“我家还是你家？”JJ用撑在桌子的胳膊支撑着自己的体重，然后在对上Emily满是欲望的眼神的时候控制不住的颤抖着。“或者，你想出去？”</p>
<p>　　“Well，你想干什么？”Emily亲切的问道，当Morgan和Reid从休息室回来的时候，稍微向后仰离JJ远一点。在JJ能回答之前，Hotch的办公室门打开了，吸引了他们的注意力。</p>
<p>　　“十分钟后会议室集合。”他简短的说道。</p>
<p>　　“改期再约。”Emily保证道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. “再读一章。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Emily渐渐低下声音，从书本里低下头，看向闭着眼睛躺在她腿上的JJ。Emily用手梳理了几次她的金发，然后探身从桌子上拿过来她的书签。</p><p>　　“你为什么不读了？”JJ迷糊的低哼着，睁开了眼睛。</p><p>　　“你要睡着了。”Emily微笑着指出道。</p><p>　　“再读一点点？”JJ嘀咕道，懒洋洋的眨眨眼，“我喜欢你的声音。”</p><p>　　“好吧。”Emily同意道，很容易就服从了她的恳求“再读一章。”她再次打开书本，从之前结束的地方继续读下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. “不用担心我”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ在看到那个嫌疑犯转过那个转角的时候低头低声咒骂着，暂时从她的视线中消失了。她保持着自己的速度跟着那个嫌犯，同时听到身后跟着的Morgan和Emily。转过同一个街角，她到了一个繁忙的街道，JJ再次加速，不想丢了他们的嫌犯，但是他一定是跑的太远了，现在就像是在追踪一个鬼魂。“我找到他了！”她喊道，终于看到了半个街区之外嫌犯的踪迹，但是他再次躲进了一条小巷子。</p><p>      几乎没有减速的她掏出了枪，就在刚刚跑过街角的时候，她听到了一声巨响，然后胸口一阵剧痛让她向后倒地。她的视线都模糊了，但是她能看到刚刚朝她开枪的那个嫌犯的影子翻过了一个安在巷子口的钢丝围栏，就在这时Emily跑到了她身边，大喊着她的名字。</p><p>      “Go！”JJ大喊着，挣扎着想喘匀气。Morgan跑过了她们身边，也跳过了那个围栏。“我穿着防弹背心呢！”那个子弹被夹在她的T恤下的防弹背心上。大概救下了她的命，但是还是让她的肋部淤青，她知道过一会脱了防弹背心后伤势会很严重的。她的视线清晰了一点，对上了Emily担忧的棕色眼睛。“不用担心我。”她坚持道，让Emily帮她坐了起来。</p><p>      Emily摇摇头还是叫了一辆救护车，然后说道。“Morgan会抓住他的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. “你这样很好看呢！”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ用最快的速度赶回家。她必须得加一会班，而她常用的那个保姆临时取消了。当Emily提议她可以去幼儿园接Henry的时候真的让她放松了一点，但是很快，她又开始担心了。从Emily发短信告诉她他们安全到家开始她就再也没收到任何消息了。虽然JJ完全相信Emily，但是她实在控制不了自己总往坏处想的脑子。当JJ告诉他们她现在在回家的路上的短信没有得到任何回应的时候，这些想法更加不受控制了。</p><p>      当惊恐的JJ回到家，听到Henry和她女朋友的笑声的一瞬间，终于放下心来了。JJ跟着那个声音来到了厨房，看到眼前的一些，微笑了起来。</p><p>      Henry站在铺满报纸的厨房桌子上，身上只穿了一件蜘蛛侠的睡衣，上面至少有五种颜色的颜料涂得到处都是。Emily也穿着她睡觉时会穿的衣服，而且她也是，全身都是颜料。他们俩轮流用颜料刷朝对方身上涂画着，然后对结果大笑，桌上还有好几张画画的纸，但是都被遗忘了。JJ站在厨房的入口，就只看着他们的交流，觉得她的心被爱撑得满满胀胀的。Emily最先发现了她。</p><p>      “看，是谁到家了，buddy！”她高兴的说道，指着JJ。</p><p>      “妈妈！”Henry转过身来高兴的大喊着，“我们在画画！”</p><p>      JJ笑着走了过去亲了亲Henry额头上一块干净的地方。“我能看到！”她回答道，越过他去吻了吻Emily，同时把手放进了一个满是绿色颜料的纸盘子里。</p><p>      “呃哦。”Henry嘀咕道，知道JJ身上的那件不是玩耍的衣服，不可以往上涂颜料。“得把那些擦掉呢！”</p><p>      JJ点点头同意他的意见，绕过桌子让自己离Emily近一点。“是得擦掉呢！”JJ重复道，把手抹在Emily的背心上，在她身上留下一个绿色的、手形的印子。这让Henry大笑起来。</p><p>      “喔，你现在惹了个大麻烦呢！”Emily威胁道，尽管她自己也在憋笑。</p><p>      JJ走过Emily身边去厨房的水槽洗掉手上剩余的颜料。“你这样很好看呢！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. “闭眼，伸手。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “我给你准备了礼物。”JJ在Emily打开家门的时候，没有打招呼而是这么说道。</p><p>      “什么？”Emily小心的问道，注意到JJ把手臂藏在身后。</p><p>      “闭眼，伸手。”</p><p>      “Jen，我现在真的没有那个心…”</p><p>      “照我说的做！”JJ打断她说道。</p><p>      Emily叹了口气，按照她说的做了。当她感觉到JJ把一个又温热又毛茸茸的东西放在手里的时候，她惊讶的睁开了眼睛，把手里的东西抱紧了，那东西响亮的喵喵叫了一声。“Sergio！”她高兴的大喊道，向后退了几步让JJ进门。“你在哪找到他的？”他在几天之前跑丢了，Emily几乎放弃了再找到他的可能。</p><p>      JJ在身后关上了门，轻轻挠了挠那只猫的脑袋。“当我停车的时候他就在我的车位旁边，就像是在等我一样，信不信由你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. “没关系的，我买了两张。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “所以就算Morgan这么烦你也不肯告诉他哈。”JJ指出道，“你要告诉我吗？”</p><p>      “告诉你什么？”Emily问道，一副无辜的样子。</p><p>      JJ翻了个白眼，“到底什么是‘Sin To Win Weekend’！”</p><p>      Emily用食指敲一敲她自己的嘴唇，似乎在深思。“我猜可以，但是你不能告诉PG，因为她会告诉Morgan。而且我真的喜欢折磨他。”</p><p>      JJ不耐烦的点点头，靠近了Emily所坐座椅，想听到一些有料的八卦。“我保证不外传。”</p><p>      “Well，这是从20年代开始的，在禁酒令期间邀请同性恋的高赌注玩家去大西洋城赌博喝酒。现在，算是每半年一次的少数性向的高赌注玩家的巡回赛的周末。”Emily耸耸肩说道，“我们基本上只是用这个理由穿的华丽，喝成白痴，然后无节制的花钱。”</p><p>      “什么时候？”JJ急切的问道，明显很感兴趣。“我们怎么得到邀请函？”</p><p>      “下一次是下个月，但是必须要在那个特殊名单上的人才能得到邀请买门票。”Emily靠着靠背，眼里闪着恶作剧的光，“而且只有两周的买票时间。而那是八个月之前的事了。”</p><p>      JJ的笑容瞬间消失，“哦，那好久了。现在都弄不到票了。”</p><p>      “没关系的，”Emily咧嘴笑，“我买了两张。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. “你先。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “好吧，这就是你这辈子吃过的最好的意式冰淇淋了。”Emily向JJ确认道，同时从冰箱里拿出那个保温盒。“这是真的从意大利运来的。”</p><p>      “这辈子最好的？”JJ怀疑的说道，“听上去很难相信啊。”</p><p>      Emily微笑着摇摇头，然后打开了盖子，递给JJ一把勺子。“你先。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. “我们会弄明白的。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “如果他们让我们辞职怎么办？”JJ担忧的问道，用手捋着她的金发，在Emily坐着的沙发上前来回走着。“如果他们让我们辞职怎么办？”整个小队在之前几周早就猜到了她们之间的真实关系，并且为她们提供了他们全部的支持，她们已经在一起很久了，已经证明她们可以和全队一起工作破案，但是Hotch还是必须得向Strauss汇报她们之间的关系。Emily已经听她紧张一通胡说好久了，JJ突然站在Emily面前，就那么瞪着她。“你怎么能这么冷静。”</p><p>      Emily伸手抓住了JJ的手，吻了吻她的掌心，拉了拉手让她坐在旁边的沙发上。“会没事的，Jayje。”她轻声说道。</p><p>      “你又不知道！有好多事可能会出错的！”</p><p>      “从我听到的情况推测，那些对于办公室恋情的政策本来就是因为Rossi，而他都支持我们。”Emily理论道，“我觉得他们不会逼我们辞职的，而且就算他们真的蠢到让我们其中一个辞职的话，我会主动转到其他小组的。”</p><p>      “不要，Emily！”JJ反对道，“BAU也需要你，而且那是你梦想的工作！我不想成为你错过这一切的原因！”</p><p>      Emily把JJ的头发别在耳后。“我并不担心，我确定没事的。而且如果有事的话？我们会弄明白的。一起。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. “我能亲你吗？”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “我们现在还可以回去。”Emily玩笑道，不过她的语气还是充满希望的。JJ在那次活动给大使留下了很好的印象，并且Emily对母亲大人很明确的说过她和JJ会尽她们最大可能在一起，所以Emily之前警告过会发生的事情，终于发生了。Elizabeth Prentiss邀请（命令）她们过来陪她喝茶，就只有她们三个人。她们现在站在位于麦克莱恩市的大使官邸，试图要鼓足自己的勇气。</p><p>      “我们不能躲你的母亲躲一辈子，Emily。”JJ对她指出道。</p><p>      “我们至少可以试试？”</p><p>      JJ轻笑着摇摇头，牵起了Emily的手，摁了门铃后退了一步。很快的，那个沉重的橡木大门打开了，一个高挑的穿着贴身剪裁的管家制服的出现了。“Emily小姐。”那人声音温暖，“很高兴见到你！我猜，这位是Jareau小姐？”</p><p>      Emily微笑着点点头，拉了拉身后的JJ的手让她跟着自己穿过了门廊。“很久没见了，Anthony。Hannah怎么样，她毕业了吗？”</p><p>     “是的，上个月毕业的。记性真好！”</p><p>     “替我恭喜她，谢谢。”</p><p>      “当然，Emily小姐。请见谅，我去通知大使夫人你们的到来。”</p><p>      “不用担心，我们会找到她的。”</p><p>      “当然，她在画室。”</p><p>      “谢谢。”Emily回答道，拉着JJ走进了那个房子。</p><p>      “我突然觉得穿的有点low。”JJ低头跟着，在那个华丽的客厅穿行时低声嘀咕道。</p><p>      “你看起来很美。”Emily对她保证道，轻轻的捏了捏她的手，停在了一扇华丽的大门外。</p><p>      JJ就那么惊奇的看着Emily的姿势更加挺直了一些，而且她的表情变得更加的看不懂了。整个过程被她和Garcia秘密的称为“小大使”。Emily放开了她的手，推开了那扇门，这个屋让JJ感觉像是被装饰的温馨的医院等待室。</p><p>      Elizabeth Prentiss从她正在坐着的地方起身，她之前用非常标准的只坐了不到三分之一的坐姿读着手里一本书，在她们进门的时候把手里的书放到茶几上，等着她的女儿走过来，伸着胳膊等她。Emily也那样，几乎是不自然的、被仔细调教过的优雅的方式走过去。她们没有拥抱，至少JJ是绝对不会吧那个动作叫拥抱的。她们扶着彼此的前臂，上身互相前倾，把她们的脸颊贴在一起。</p><p>      “Mother。”Emily招呼道，走到一边让Elizabeth和JJ握手。“你记得JJ的，我确定。”JJ注意到Emily的声音带着一种小心的、仔细阐释的语气。</p><p>      “是的，当然。”Elizabeth在紧紧握住JJ的手的同时，对她微笑着，但是那个笑意并没有达到她的眼底。“很高兴见到你，请坐。”</p><p>      Emily直到JJ坐下才坐在了旁边，在个人距离之内但是没有碰触道彼此。“我听说您很快要去比利时了。”Emily说，“您应该很高兴。”</p><p>      那是JJ的半辈子里经历过的最尴尬的对话。尽管语气都很礼貌，Elizabeth不断的试探JJ对于Emily的大额存款的态度，她是不是还计划再要几个孩子，如果JJ有没有打算和她的女儿结婚，而且，如果不是因为她有多年的应付各种媒体记者的经验和套路，JJ现在可能会感到害怕而不是烦躁。不管Elizabeth对她进行了什么无声的测试JJ似乎通过了，于是她提议JJ叫她Elizabeth并留下地址，所以下一次活动邀请就可以直接邮到她家而非Emily的公寓了。</p><p>      随后大使和她的女儿告别，她们的告别和她们的Hello一样假模假式。但是JJ看到Emily的咬紧的下颌和走路的姿势，她知道Emily在生气。不过直到她们坐进了Emily的宝马里之后，JJ才知道她的女朋友到底有多生气。她们就那么坐在那里，没开引擎，Emily就那么紧紧抓着方向盘，关节都变白了。紧紧闭着眼睛，强迫自己慢慢呼吸。</p><p>      Emily实在气的快要炸了，当JJ的手放到她的膝盖上的时候把她吓了一跳，然后她们之间一阵沉重的沉默。“我很抱歉。”Emily小声说道，她终于全身放松，表情坦诚。“我的母亲的行为完全<em><strong>无法理喻</strong></em>。”</p><p>      “为什么你要道歉？”JJ震惊道，“她对你很糟糕。如果有任何人要道歉的话，那应该是<em><strong>她</strong></em>。”</p><p>      Emily耸耸肩，并不真心的轻笑着。“我觉得她从来都不觉得有可能有人不为了钱或家族名声而和我在一起。”她放开方向盘，握住了JJ放在膝盖上的那只手。“我确定母亲大人现在要笑死了，她之前从来没见过我的女朋友。”</p><p>      JJ试图不要让她看出自己的惊讶。“从来没吗？”</p><p>      “不，我之前从来没这么认真的恋爱过。”</p><p>      JJ觉得她的心都要因为这样的感情而炸了。“我能亲你吗？”她问道，等Emily点头的时候她立刻就缩短了她们之间的距离。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. “我喜欢你的笑声。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>那首歌是Alina Baraz和Galimatias的《Fantasy（Mark Ralph重制版）》</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      她们终于做到了。她们当中没有一个人被要求辞职，或者转职到别的部门，或者被要求分手。Emily偷偷觉得Rossi在其中做了什么，但是当她和他对质的时候，他引用了宪法第五修正案。不过她还是向他道谢，Rossi对她说他们的工作实在太艰难，她们理应得到幸福，只要她们还在谈恋爱就应该得到他们的祝福。</p><p>      他们现在在一家酒吧里，在很艰难的一周之后释放一些压力。这是第一次她们俩不需要掩饰她们之间的恋情，或者害怕被向上级打小报告。而这很好，尤其是全队都和她们在一起。JJ和Emily基本上整晚都在跳舞，在愉快的氛围里翩翩起舞。JJ的后背靠在Emily怀里，胳膊伸到身后搂着Emily的脖子，而Emily紧紧抱着JJ的胯部，嘴唇贴着JJ的耳后，低声哼唱着酒吧里的背景音乐。</p><p>      “I could be your fantasy, underneath the palm trees, you could leave your worries, listen to the waves, say you wanna get so high? Breathe me in like air tonight…”</p><p>      JJ在Emily的双唇沿着她的耳后一连串的轻吻时，不受控的颤抖着。“你在试图勾引我吗，Prentiss特工？”JJ调戏道。</p><p>      “绝对是。”Emily轻哼着，让JJ几乎忍不住她的呻吟。JJ不仅听到了Emily的笑声，而且她因为贴的很近，还感觉到了她身后那位女人的轻颤从她的脊柱传来。</p><p>      “我喜欢你的笑声。”JJ梦幻的叹气道，完全融入到酒吧的音乐中了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. “别哭。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Henry在JJ的怀里兴奋的招着手对那些趴在阴影里乘凉的云豹嚎叫，同时无视着周围的人山人海。JJ早就想带Henry来国家动物园了，所以当她终于有一天休息的时候，她就这么做了。结果她在进动物园半个小时之后她就不得不给Emily发短信问她有没有空，因为Henry一直在问Emily在哪里。</p><p>      Emily在她们看到她之前先看到了他们，在稍远的地方看着他们在人群中的互动，微笑看着Henry兴奋的样子。JJ转身的时候灿烂的笑起来，然后把她的儿子放在地上牵着他的手，蹲在地上把Emily指给他看。他最近刚刚学会跑，现在还没学会调速，只会快跑。Henry在顺着JJ的指尖看到Emily的时候就尖叫着从她妈妈身边跑过来，重重的撞到了她的腿上，同时语速飞快讲着在她来之前都发生了什么。</p><p>      “噢，真的吗？”Emily感兴趣的回答道，尽管她大概只听懂了百分之七十五的内容，但是还是很享受那个小男孩兴奋的语气。</p><p>      “嘿，你在这。”JJ微笑着迎接着她的女朋友，“很高兴你能来呢。”</p><p>      “就好像我会错过Henry第一次来动物园似的！”Emily嘀咕一句，勾起胳膊而JJ似乎本能的挎着她。</p><p>      随后她们让Henry控制他们参观的节奏，在哪个区域停多久。她们跟在几步之后互相低声聊天。“我想去这！”Henry大喊道，指着猿山的大门说道。她们跟着他，JJ帮他推开了那扇大门，同时祝贺他用上了那些“大块的肌肉”。</p><p>      “Momem，过来！和我一起看嘛！”Henry命令道，回头看着JJ和Emily，他几乎整个人都要贴在那块把他和银背大猩猩隔开的玻璃上。Emily疑问的看了一眼JJ，从来没听过这个外号。Emily指了指Henry，JJ只好耸耸肩，刚刚走了两步，这时她的儿子回头看了看她使劲的摇头。“不，Mommy！”只有幼儿园小屁孩才能发出这种不高兴的声音，然后朝Emily伸手。“我要Momem！”</p><p>      JJ转头看到Emily被惊得定在原地，睁大了眼睛。她慢慢眨着眼睛，几乎不相信她听到的，眼睛来回看着JJ（似乎有些想笑的打量着她）和Henry（已经转回头把整张脸都贴在玻璃上）。“他之前就这么叫你的，让我打电话叫你一起来玩。”JJ轻笑着，“我没忍心改正他…呃，可以吗？”</p><p>      Emily转头就那么望着JJ，她张嘴想说什么又闭上了，重复了好几次。表情震惊，像是脑子已经坏了一样。“我…”她张嘴说，声音有些沙哑，眼里都是眼泪。</p><p>      “噢，Em。”JJ嘀咕着，走过去用拇指擦掉了Emily的眼泪，“别哭。”</p><p>      Emily不知道要说什么，于是她只能做她能想到的唯一一件事，她低头狠狠的吻住了JJ。</p><p>      “Momem！”Henry再次不耐烦的大喊道，完全不知道身后发生了什么。</p><p>      “该你了。”JJ低头轻轻亲了她一口，然后微笑看着Emily似乎终于恢复了理智，走过去回答Henry提出的关于大猩猩的十万个为什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. “我给你做了这个。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “很抱歉我们不能去更好的地方过纪念日。”Emily说道，头靠在JJ的胸口，抱着她的腰。她能感觉到JJ耸耸肩。</p><p>      “我们有案子，谁都没办法。”JJ指出道，亲了亲Emily的头顶。“至少我们住在一间房。”她们在德克萨斯州的一个边境小镇办案子。</p><p>      “Garcia。”Emily解释道。</p><p>      “当然了。”JJ轻笑着，扭了扭身体，想要从床上下去。</p><p>      “你要去哪？”Emily问道，同时起身让JJ可以从被窝里钻出去。</p><p>      “我把这个装在行李里一周了，就是以防我们有案子。”JJ说道，穿过房间打开桌上的行李包翻找着。随后她拿出一本剪贴相册，重新回到床上，递给Emily。“我给你做了这个。”</p><p>      Emily好奇的翻开那本相册。那里收集着从开始约会以来她们的很多瞬间：Emily和Henry满身都是涂料、JJ和Emily窝在沙发上睡着了（显然是Garcia拍的）、一个Henry给她们画的涂鸦、JJ和Emily中间夹着Henry的照片、他们去演唱会的票根、Henry抱着Sergio…Emily看着感觉各种情绪在心中聚集，感觉心脏都要炸了。“真的很完美。”她说道，感恩的亲了亲JJ。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. “接着睡吧。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      一阵低沉的手机铃声穿破了黑暗，一下子把Emily从梦里拽了出来。她眯着眼睛看着床边的闹钟，对于这个时间呻吟了一声，非常希望是打错了。</p><p>      “Jareau。”JJ接起电话，尽管她也在打哈欠但是语气倒是非常职业。“是的…知道了…不，她在这…嗯哼…好，bye。”她挂掉了电话，理了理头发，伸了伸懒腰。</p><p>      “案子？”Emily困倦的嘟囔着。</p><p>      JJ点点头，“接着睡吧。”她说道，亲了亲Emily的脸颊。“等咖啡煮好我来叫你。”</p><p>      “嗯…'kay。”Emily嘟囔着，已经快要睡着了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. “还行吗？”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ开车带着Emily兜风，指给她看她上学的东阿格勒尼高中、每个周末和朋友一起玩的保龄球馆、她当初和Andrew Marsden初吻的那个公园。Emily很喜欢听JJ讲她以前的故事，但是那是十分钟之前的事了。现在他们在麦基斯波特市，距离JJ长大的那个房子只有七公里。他们越近Emily就越紧张。她见过女朋友的家人，但是她之前从来没那么焦虑，也没那么想要给女友的家人留下好印象。</p><p>      他们准备这一年迟些时候参加Jareau家三年一次的大聚会，JJ不想因为她家到底有多少人而吓到Emily。所以他们打包好了行李，先带Henry去位于宾州的JJ妈妈家过个周末。</p><p>      “我们到了！”JJ兴奋的宣布道，把车停在一栋很现代的两层小木楼。她解开了她的安全带，在座位上扭过身推了推Henry的腿，把他推醒。“Henry，我们到了。”</p><p>      Emily深吸了一口气下了车，有些紧张的抬头看着那个房子。“还行吗？”她问道，等JJ把Henry从车里抱下来。“我是说，我现在能见你的家人吗？”</p><p>      JJ略微弯下身对儿子说，“你怎么想，Henry？”她微笑着问道，看着Emily。“你觉得Momem看起来怎么样？”</p><p>      “漂亮！”Henry高兴的大喊道，抓着JJ的手试图要往门口走。“我能摁门铃吗？”在JJ点头之后，他跑上台阶用手指戳了好几次门铃。</p><p>      “你会没事的，宝贝。”JJ保证道，亲了亲Emily的脸颊，然后牵着她的手到门廊，就在这时前门打开了。</p><p>      “外婆！”Henry喊道，在原地蹦跶着。Sandy Jareau就这时弯下腰亲了亲他的脸。“我要去玩！”他尖叫着从她怀里挣脱出来跑到房子里面，把他的外婆留在门廊。</p><p>      “这是我的Jenny！”Sandy说道，伸开胳膊在门廊抱了抱JJ。</p><p>      “嘿，妈妈！”JJ回答道，紧紧的抱了抱她的妈妈。她退后朝Emily比划了一下，Emily看起来那么紧张，但是尽力掩饰着上前一步。“这是Emily。”</p><p>      “很高兴见到你，Jareau夫人。”Emily伸手要握手，JJ因为她用上了“小大使”的声音而皱了皱眉头。</p><p>      “哦，天啊。请叫我Sandy！Jenny和我说了很多关于你的事！”JJ的妈妈坚持道，握住了她的手把她拽过来抱住。让Emily吓了一跳，让她紧张了一下然后才放松了下来，也终于抱了抱Sandy。</p><p>      “Thomas在吗？”JJ一边走进房门一边问道，把行李留在车里等迟一点收拾。Emily四处打量着客厅，而Sandy解释说Thomas在晚饭时会来。这客厅很有生活气息，绝对很温馨。和她的母亲大人的那种近乎禁欲的房子完全不一样。</p><p>      “你为什么不领着Emily四处看看，休息一下。我去宠一会我的外孙然后做饭？”Sandy建议道，然后消失在通向厨房的走廊里。</p><p>      JJ很尽责的领着Emily参观，从她们现在所在的客厅开始，路过餐厅和厨房，然后从大拉门里看到Henry在后院里很高兴的那玩蹦床，而Sandy在那护着他。JJ她们一起上楼，路过她的父母的卧室，Thomas以前的房间，碰了碰但是没打开Rosaline的房间门。“这是我们这周末睡觉的地方。”JJ说道，打开了她以前的房间的门。</p><p>      Emily走进了那个房间微笑着打量着，这是非常JJ的房间。这个屋用涂料涂成蛋青色，墙上还有图片和海报。在屋里的远角有张大床，上面还有紫色的被子，对面是一个梳妆台。Emily走到门对面的那堵墙看着书架上散落的足球奖项和照片、辩论队获奖证书还有好多宝丽来照片。她在研究一张JJ穿着高中足球队队服的照片：胳膊搭在两个队友肩上，她们三个都对着镜头灿烂的笑着，这时Emily感觉到JJ的胳膊环上了她的腰，然后一只略凉的手伸进了Emily的衣服里。</p><p>      那位深发女人舒服的低哼着，然后感到JJ用空着的手把她的头发扒拉到一边，然后在颈根一连串轻吻。“JJ…”Emily用警告的声音低哼着。</p><p>      “什么？”JJ无辜的问道，不过手从Emily的腹部开始往上摸。“我什么都没干呢。”</p><p>      Emily皱起眉，转身看着她，但还是在JJ怀里。那位金发女人搂住了Emily的肩膀。“我不想‘污染’你小时候的卧室。”她坚定的说道。</p><p>      “没关系。”JJ回答道，并没有停下动作。舌尖轻舔了一下Emily的脖颈后侧，然后轻咬着她的耳垂。“因为我要在我小时候的卧室里添上一些成年气息。”</p><p>      “Jennifer。”Emily叹气，听起来比自己以为的要紧张，她快要控制不住自己的冲动了。“可是…”她无助的收了音，她的思路被JJ从脖颈到锁骨的一连串的轻咬打断了，而且JJ的手也握住了她的胸部。</p><p>    “妈妈会在晚饭之前照看Henry。”JJ保证道，在每一个词之间用一个吻强调着她的重点。“而且Thomas来了之后会带着Lillian和Ally住在隔壁，所以我们这个周末也许只有这一次机会了。”她把Emily抱在怀里深深的激烈的舌吻着，在听到那个年长的女人呻吟的时候感到一阵得意。</p><p>        “至少锁个门。”当她们终于分开的时候，Emily迷迷糊糊的嘀咕道，轻轻推了推JJ，倒在了床上。</p><p>      JJ轻笑着走过去关了门。“这才是我的女孩。”她说着，反锁了门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. “我给你选的。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ对于音乐的品味很宽容，这似乎让很多人很惊讶。她知道她自己看起来像是只听流行或者乡村音乐的人，而且当她很熟悉的谈起某个小众金属乐队或者唱出某一首只在爵士圈里流行的歌曲的歌词的时候，她很享受他们脸上惊讶的表情。她在音乐方面的品味就是她和Emily最初交友的开始，她当初很听到JJ在低哼《Cities In Dust》很是惊讶。</p><p>      Emily认识这个旋律并没有让JJ感到惊讶，因为Emily一直都有点“哥特风”，JJ很高兴那位稍年长的女人的音乐品味也很博爱，而且还收藏了许多世界各地JJ连听都没听说的歌手和乐队的音乐。</p><p>      几周前，她在Emily家第一次听到Les Rita Mitsouko的音乐，并且表达了对于这种风格的兴趣，想找一些其他的类似的音乐来听的想法。说真的，她现在已经完全忘了那句话。直到他们在结束了伯明翰的那个案子之后，疲惫的登机飞回华盛顿特区。Emily这时突然坐在她身边，把自己的MP3递给她，上面有一个叫“JJ”的播放列表。</p><p>      “我给你挑的。”Emily解释道，“我不确定你到底喜欢哪一个，所以我可能是选得有点多。”</p><p>      “如果你没这么做的话，你就不是你了。”JJ有爱的轻笑着，把耳机塞进耳朵里，从第一首歌开始听。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. “我开车送你去医院。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “Prentiss，”Derek抓狂的恳求道，“你必须得去！你知道规章制度的！”</p><p>      “我没事。”Emily咬着牙说道，还捂着头，显然他们最新的嫌犯用她的头来做挥杆练习。</p><p>      “不行，你晕过去了！那意味着你必须得去医院检查。”</p><p>      “才三秒！”她抗议道。</p><p>      Morgan抓狂的举起手，低声嘀咕着什么不能过审的话，气呼呼的走开了。“JJ，”他恳求道，走到那位金发侧写师旁边，暗示的指了指Emily坐在那里恶狠狠的瞪着急救员的样子，Derek算是放弃希望了。“拜托，教育一下你的女人。”</p><p>      JJ翻了个白眼，但是点了点头，走到她女友身边，清了清嗓子让Emily注意到自己。“好了，我开车送你去医院。”JJ的声音听上去挺友好，但是Emily知道当JJ这么说话的时候她并没有给自己争论的空间，所以她只是不满的嘀咕着，但是还是照做了，在路过Morgan的时候愤恨的推了他一下，而他幼稚的发出了挥鞭子的音效。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. “你想看什么？”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “你想看什么？”当Emily用遥控器打开播放界面的时候问道。</p><p>      “上一次不是我选的吗？”JJ奇怪的疑问道。</p><p>      Emily摇摇头，“技术上讲，上一次是Henry选的。”</p><p>      “好吧。”JJ思考了一会，然后指着一部电影。“这一个？”</p><p>      “我从海报里看不出来，这是一部历史剧还是爱情剧？”</p><p>      “是呀？”</p><p>     Emily大笑着，把她抱在怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. “你可以先休假。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “咱们的休假安排怎么办？”JJ在晚饭时随意的提起道。“他们不能让我们一起休假，但是人力资源部说咱们必须得把积攒的假期用掉。”</p><p>      Emily在Henry的脸前挥舞着纸巾，希望他能理解这是在让他擦脸。“你可以先休假。”Emily回答道，等Henry接过了纸巾她低头喝了口饮品。“你需要休息。此外，我觉得你比我先回家，给我做饭的场景很不错。”</p><p>      JJ挑起眉毛，“Emily Prentiss，你是在暗示让我当家庭主妇吗？”</p><p>      “绝不。”她保证道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. “你收到我的信了吗？”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Emily低哼着歌把车停在停车场，很高兴回到工作中，尽管她是从机场直接来FBI上班。她刚刚休了两周的强制休假，本来会是很享受的，但是他的母亲听说了这件事，然后邀请命令Emily和她一起去布拉格。这显然不是她和母亲之间最糟糕的经历，她真的在尝试修补她们之间的关系，但是Emily还是更愿意从酒瓶里喝红酒、躺在沙发上看网飞。在六楼下了电梯，她收到了她的同事们的欢迎，然后走到了她的座位。</p><p>      “简直不可能，”Derek从她对面的桌子逗她玩，“你看起来甚至更苍白了，Princess！”</p><p>      “捷克共和国真的不适合日光浴。”Emily不满的抗议道。</p><p>      “还有，Morgan。”Reid突然插嘴道，“你知道吸血鬼只能晚上出来活动的。”</p><p>      “Ooooh！Pretty boy今天有开玩笑的心情，小心啊！”Derek嚎叫道，看到Reid有些害羞的微笑时他也笑起来了。</p><p>      “JJ在哪？”Emily问道，四处打量办公室找她的女朋友，但是没找到。</p><p>      “煮咖啡。”Morgan回答道，当Emily立刻起身拿着杯子去他们的小厨房的时候立刻像是中学生一样的笑起来了。“嘿！不准在办公室里‘做文书’！”</p><p>      Emily完全无视了他，大步向小厨房走去。过去的两周真的是她们从认识以来不见面的最长纪录了，她们很习惯每天见面的。她们时不时的打电话，但是她们的工作性质和六个小时的时差让通话很困难，所以她们之间的大部分联系都是通过短信。</p><p>      “Jennifer。”Emily在看到她的女友倒干最后一滴咖啡之后把咖啡壶重新放到了咖啡机里的那一刻，把杯子放在她旁边低声嘀咕道。</p><p>      JJ在听到Emily的声音的那一刻转身，立刻灿烂的笑了起来。“嘿！”她立刻走到Emily身边，紧紧的抱住了她。“你什么时候回来的？”JJ问道，踮起脚轻轻的亲了亲她，她们只允许自己在工作场合表现爱意到这个程度。</p><p>      “我一个小时之前在杜勒斯机场降落。”Emily说道，不想离开JJ的怀抱，但是深吻JJ的欲望太强烈她不得不推开JJ。</p><p>      JJ不太自在的清了清嗓子，显然想的是同一件事情。“很高兴你回来了。”她承认道，和Emily一起走回小组大厅，“我想你。”</p><p>      “你收到我的信了吗？”Emily小声的问道。她知道她可以发邮件，她真的知道，但是远方爱人的亲笔信带来的感觉很特别。当她看到JJ顿时变红的脸颊和拼命躲开Emily的视线的时候，她笑起来了，知道了她的问题的答案。</p><p>      “是的。”JJ哑着嗓子说道，在走进大厅的时候不自然的清了清嗓子。</p><p>      “我以为而我告诉你们不准在办公室里‘做文书’了！”Morgan在看到JJ通红的脸颊和Emily的眼神的时候带着笑意的指责道。</p><p>      “好好用去污剂洗洗脑子。”Emily吐槽道，但是还是看着JJ，当金发特工对上眼神的时候用嘴型说“晚点再说”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. “我可以帮你。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ从来不觉得自己是一个虚荣的人。她并不天真，她知道自己很好看--很多人都喜欢她--但是她从来没让这事上头。除了偶尔的出去玩的场合，她几乎从不考虑她到底看起来什么样。但是自从几天前的可怕的晚上，在废弃的仓库里被折磨之后，JJ的身体开始成为她的敌人。</p><p>      她深吸了一口气，双手撑着主卧的卫生间的洗漱台，试着要撑住自己的身体。JJ自从医生包扎好她腹部的电击伤放她出院之后就没见过那些伤口，但是敷料需要更换。她慢慢抬眼对上了镜子里的自己的眼神。她的肤色暗沉，几乎是土色。她的颧骨比平常更突出，这倒是不太意外，因为她已经好几天没好好吃饭了。她的眼睛充血，看起来像是被鬼追了一样，就连她向来都很柔顺的金发都变得像野草一样毫无生机。</p><p>      和镜子里的自己保持视线接触，以防自己看到自己的腹部，JJ小心的脱掉了她的T恤，因为动作而带来的不适略微皱眉，把衣服随意的丢在地上。身上只剩下黑色的运动胸罩和睡裤，她控制不住的盯着她体侧的大块白色的敷料。她双手颤抖着要揭开，但是在真的揭开之前她控制不住的开始抽泣，拧开冷水龙头洗了脸。想要止住她的眼泪，JJ趴在水槽上低声哭着，希望流水的声音能掩饰掉她快要断气的哭声。</p><p>      一声响亮的敲门声让她知道她的哭声被听到了。“Jayje？”Emily迟疑的问道，因为关着的门而模糊，但是JJ还是听到她担心的语气。</p><p>     她深吸了几口气，关掉了水龙头擦了擦眼泪。“我还好。”JJ带着哭腔喊回去。她已经告诉Emily她想自己换敷料，Emily去哄Henry睡觉，尽最大努力尊重她的意愿，但是JJ一听到自己声音颤抖成这个样子就知道她没法独自应付这一切。</p><p>      “我进来了。”Emily并不需要通知她，但是她还是这么做了。小心的打开卫生间的门，不想吓到她。</p><p>      一部分的JJ很感激坚强、有同情心的Emily在她身边，但是另一部分，依旧震惊、被吓得半死的那部分；还在仓库里被Tivon Askari折磨的那一部分；几乎在Hastings之后掉下楼的那部分很害怕被人看到--特别是勇敢的、无法被撼动的Emily Prentiss--看到自己这个样子。她一直对于自己比看起来更坚强而感到骄傲，但是现在？现在她觉得自己软弱的一塌糊涂，她不想任何人见到她这个样子。</p><p>      Emily走进卫生间的时候看到JJ不敢看她，小心的在身后关上门。她只是盯着水槽里的漩涡努力不让自己崩溃。</p><p>      “如果感觉不好，那很正常。”Emily在一阵安静之后小心说道，温暖的手扶着JJ的腰，让她吓一跳，这才对上了Emily的眼睛。她在那里没看到一丁点的可怜，只有支持、爱意和感同身受。“你现在不需要坚强，Jennifer。”她保证道，“没事的。”</p><p>      就像是她获得了所需的许可，JJ觉得情绪大坝瞬间决堤，允许自己被Emily轻轻抱在怀里，她彻底崩溃了，靠在Emily的肩膀上大哭一场。</p><p>      “你做的很好了。”Emily嘀咕着，用她的手指梳理着JJ的头发。“我为你感到骄傲…没关系的，放心哭吧…我在这呢…”</p><p>      她们就这么待了好一会，Emily一直在JJ耳边嘀咕着安慰的话，直到她的哭泣慢慢缓和然后只剩下控制不住的抽泣。“我还是得…”JJ嘀咕道，向后退了一步比划了一下腹部的绷带。</p><p>      “我可以帮你。”Emily温柔的说道，轻轻的亲了亲JJ的额头，然后跪在地上清理伤口然后重新包扎。</p><p>      在Emily小心的揭开那些医疗胶布时JJ努力不去看她，只是盯着身上鲜红的、可怕的伤口慢慢显露出来。她把她自己和Emily小心的清理伤口和涂处方抗生素所带来的疼痛隔离开，只是记录着她身上发生的事情。“我看到你了。”JJ突然嘀咕着，声音低沉并愣愣的说道，“当我觉得…当我觉得我要崩溃了的时候…”她没注意到Emily因为这句话而僵住了一秒。“我当时快要崩溃了，然后我看见了你，所以我没有…然后…你就真的来救我了…”</p><p>      Emily停下来了，然后站直了身体，用手指挑起了JJ的下巴，让她对上自己的眼睛。“我永远都会来救你的。”Emily的声音就像是JJ一样沙哑，但是语气里带着不可置疑的坚定。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. “等你到家给我打电话。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ现在是强制三周的文职工作中的第二周，现在她在恢复阶段，这个月末她会再进行一次医学检查看她能不能复职。她讨厌这样，因为这阻止了她和整个小队一起破案（不过和Garcia一起工作还是很有趣的），但是她每隔一天都要提前下班去进行复健，而且不复健的日子里她要去FBI的心理医生进行心理治疗。</p><p>      复健并没有很糟，她能处理身体上的疼痛，虽然那个复健师对于她来说太过叽叽喳喳了。不过她最受不了的是心理医生，JJ最<em><strong>不想做</strong></em>的事就是重新想起那些从转职到国务院开始一直到绑架和折磨的一系列事件，但是如果她不这么做的话那个心理医生就不肯让她复职，并且她向Emily保证过她会谈的。毕竟她之前也在Ian Doyle事件之后让Emily做出同样的保证。</p><p>      “JJ…”她的心理医生--Byron Olmsted--提问道，打断了她的思路。“你刚刚想什么呢？”</p><p>     JJ摇摇头，好像那可以让她的脑子更清醒一样。“对不起，我刚刚有点走神，我昨晚没睡好。”</p><p>      Olmsted医生理解的点点头，在手里的笔记本里写了几笔，然后往前翻了几页证实什么，然后问道，“Emily还没回来吗？”</p><p>      “是的，我的小队还在内布拉斯加。”JJ点点头，前天是在那个案件之后第一次独自在家睡觉，而且她从那之后越来越疲惫。</p><p>      “你吃曲唑酮了吗？”</p><p>      “在Emily走之后就没有了。”JJ不好意思的承认道。</p><p>      “你知道那不只是引发睡眠问题的，突然停药很危险的。”他指出道。</p><p>      JJ叹气道，“我吃了那种药之后整个就像死了一样，我担心在晚间Henry发生了什么事，而我无法醒过来。”</p><p>      Olmsted医生再次点点头，又一次在笔记本里做了一些笔记。“我可以在你离开之后给你的药剂师发个邮件，让她知道你的担忧，调整一下你的药物剂量。”他抬头看了一下桌子上的钟表。“我们的时间到了，但是如果在你离开之后到下一次预约之前，如果有任何问题给我打电话，你会吗？”</p><p>      “我会的。”JJ撒谎道，从那个填充的非常舒服的椅子中起身，感谢了她的医生，然后走出了他的办公室。深吸了一口气，把手机从手袋里拿出来，看到她的语音信箱有她的母亲和Emily的信息。她点开了Emily的那条留言，然后把手机放在耳边。</p><p>      “嘿，宝贝。”Emily听上去非常疲惫，“我知道你现在应该在心理治疗，但是我们只有很短时间吃点东西，我想知道你是不是还好。等你回家给我打电话。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. “我觉得你才是美丽的那个。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Emily低吟着，向前靠向了JJ，就在这时金发女人把腿顶进了Emily的腿间。JJ的一只手抓住了Emily交叉的手腕摁在床头，而她的另一只手目的明确的爱抚着Emily赤裸的身体。Emily的手腕不自觉的动了动，像是她想挣脱JJ的控制，JJ不满的低哼了一声，稍微使劲咬了咬Emily的乳头，让她不受控的倒吸一口凉气。</p><p>      她们已经两个月没有做爱了，最初就是因为JJ还在养伤，她的身体状况不允许；但是在JJ得到医学允许进行现场工作和“其他活动”之后，她变得非常不自信。她知道自己有些不讲道理，她也知道Emily并不在乎而且见过那块腹部的疤痕（愈合之前之后都见过），她甚至没有任何害怕的反应，但是她总是觉得自己不能。Emily足够细心，她真的理解，但是今天JJ决定不管她的PTSS怎么说，她要和她的女朋友做爱。</p><p>      “JJ…”Emily喘着粗气说道，试图把手腕挣脱出来，显然让那个金发女人不高兴的低吼一声。“我需要…我受不了了…求你了。”</p><p>      “告诉我。”JJ沙哑的说道，因为Emily语气里的恳求而控制不住的全身颤抖。她用空余的那只手解开她的衬衣的扣子，拉开她的拉链，然后很急切的扯开Emily的裤子。JJ随后把指尖沿着Emily的内裤边缘轻轻挠着，同时用力咬了一口Emily锁骨，让她控制不住的喊了出来，用挺腰带来的动量挣脱开了JJ的舒服，很粗鲁的抓住了JJ的上衣的领子，把她拽下来吻住了她。</p><p>      “我想要看看你。”等她们终于分开的时候，Emily控制不住的嘀咕着。</p><p>      JJ点点头，坐在Emily的大腿上，和Emily一直充满热情的视线交织，在慢慢解开纽扣之后脱掉了她的衬衣。她觉得这个伤疤在这种程度的暴露会让她有一些新的感觉，也许是不好意思，非常确定她会觉得耻辱，但是她并没有这种感觉。在Emily这样看着她的时候--她的瞳孔扩张，几乎整个眼仁都是黑的，脸颊泛红，舌头无意识的舔着嘴唇，她怎么可能感到羞耻。</p><p>      “你很美。”JJ把胸罩丢掉后用双手撑在Emily的头两侧，低头吻了吻她后终于低语道。</p><p>      “我觉得你才是美丽的那个。”Emily低声回应道，然后好好利用了双手的自由，伸到JJ的裤腰里，把她拽下来，深深的吻住了她。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. “你确定吗？”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “我觉得我们应该住在一起。”JJ在一次晚饭时很理所当然的说道。</p><p>      “你，觉得，我们，应该住在一起。”Emily慢慢的重复道。她的语气很木然，几乎听不出她在想什么，如果JJ必须要猜一下的话，她现在的表现大概是“惊讶”的亲戚。</p><p>      JJ点点头，轻啜着她的红酒。“我是说，拜托，我们基本已经住在一起了。”她指出道，“你基本只在Will带Henry的时候才住在这里，就连Sergio都搬过来了。到现在这个地步，咱们俩有两个地址真的有点蠢，你不觉得吗？”</p><p>      Emily之前从来不和她的情人过夜，更别说认真恋爱到住在一起的经历。虽然JJ说的很有道理，但是她心底里的那些潜藏的恐惧在脑子里大喊这是个糟糕的主意，JJ迟早会对她感到疲倦，然后她又要重新开始生活，孤独一人。“你确定吗？”</p><p>      JJ似乎对于Emily警惕的语气感到惊讶，所以她把她们之间的酒杯移开，双手拉着Emily的手。“我想和你在一起，Emily。”她诚恳的说道，“这不仅仅是因为省事，我想要这样。”</p><p>      Emily深深叹了口气，像是终于放心了微笑起来。“那就住在一起吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. “去玩吧。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “你确定你不想一起来吗？”Emily看着梳妆镜里的自己，给自己带上耳环。</p><p>      JJ，躺在床上读一本书，越过也在“读书”的儿子看向Emily，摇摇头。“虽然我很想见见你的朋友们，但是你很久没见过他们了。”JJ答道，“去吧，去叙旧，我下次再见他们。”她撸了撸Henry的头发，这头发真的太长了。“我们就拆一些搬家的箱子，对吧Henry？”在看到他因为这个建议而做出的表情而笑了起来。他们已经搬家两周了，Henry拆箱的新鲜劲已经消耗的差不多了。“好吧，我拆箱，Henry看动画片。”JJ改正道。</p><p>      Emily转身，朝自己身上比划了一下。“我看起来还好吗？”</p><p>      “比‘还好’好多了。”JJ在用眼睛从头到脚的打量一遍Emily之后说道。她推了推她的儿子，吸引了他的注意力，然后朝Emily略微歪歪头，然后问道。“和Momem说晚安，她在你睡觉之前不会回来了。”</p><p>      “晚-安！”Henry说道，歪歪头然后用嘴发出响亮的亲亲声，所以Emily也就从善如流的亲了亲他。</p><p>      “晚安，buddy！”Emily回应道，紧紧的抱了抱他。她半跪在床垫上吻了一下JJ。“我尽量不太晚回来。”</p><p>      “不用担心。”JJ微笑道，忍住了要撸一撸Emily毛茸茸卷曲的头发的冲动。“去玩吧！如果需要接你给我打电话！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. “坐下，我去拿。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ迷迷糊糊的走向了厨房，跟着食物的味道走过去。Emily在做煎饼，Henry则是高兴的站在凳子上看她和面糊并帮忙。</p><p>      “闻上去很美味啊。”JJ睡意朦胧的说道，坐在厨房的高脚凳上。她前一晚出去庆祝一个朋友的生日，直到凌晨两点才回家，所以今天早上的JJ并不像平常那么高兴。</p><p>      “早上好！”Emily招呼道，转身看着她。</p><p>      “Hi，Mommy！”Henry高兴的喊道，并没有把眼睛从炉灶上移开。“想吃煎饼吗？”</p><p>      “听上去不错。”她打了个呵欠，看了一眼咖啡壶，那是半满的。“咖啡还好吗？”</p><p>      Emily点点头，“刚煮的。”听到JJ高脚凳刮擦地面的声音时，她转身看着JJ。“坐下，我去拿。”她坚持道。</p><p>      JJ疲惫的点点头，然后看着Emily给她拿过她的咖啡杯，然后给她倒了一杯黑咖啡。JJ喝了一小口，感激的低哼了一声，朝她歪歪头发出了困倦的声音。“谢谢你。”她低哼一声，等自己慢慢醒过来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. “我定了位置。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “我们永远都没法进去的。”JJ皱着眉头看着那个满座的餐厅，她想来这里和Emily约会很久了。</p><p>      Emily微笑着，领着JJ穿过玻璃门，走到那个木质前台，接待员对她们道歉说餐厅已经满座。“Emily Prentiss八点半的预定，两个人。”她说道，看着他打开预定本，用手指比划了一下他手里的名单。</p><p>      “啊，是的，Prentiss小姐。”那位接待员确认他找到了她的名字，然后在旁边做了个记号。“请往这边来。”</p><p>      “我定了位置。”Emily解释道，虽然这很明显。所以她们跟着他走到那个宽阔的餐厅大堂，然后给这位接待员几张钞票，然后在窗边的位置上坐定。</p><p>      “我上周想订座来着。”JJ等侍应生给Emily上过酒之后说道，“这地方的座位已经排到好几个月之后了。”她停顿了一下，“倒不是我抱怨，但是你没用你母亲的名字插队吧。”</p><p>      Emily低哼一声，轻微的耸耸肩。“当然不是，我只是好几个月之前就预定了而已。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. “我不介意。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ叹气，半睡半醒的朝Emily翻了个身，贴在她的身侧，感觉到Emily的手指开始梳理她的头发的时候愉悦的叹了口气，停了一下那个动作来给她腿上的那个杂志翻页。</p><p>      “灯光影响你了吗？”Emily小声说，“想让我关灯吗？”</p><p>      “不用。”JJ嘀咕道，摇摇头。“我不介意。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. “这很衬你的眼睛。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “怎么样？”JJ挑眉问道，站在浴室门口。身上穿着一件淡蓝色的缎质睡衣，边缘处装饰着黑色蕾丝。她咬着下唇，看到Emily的眼神时得意的低哼着。</p><p>      “看上去糟透了，立刻脱掉。”Emily咧嘴笑着。</p><p>      “你真是个书呆子。”JJ轻笑着，翻了个白眼走到床边，半跪着坐在腿上。“你喜欢吗？”</p><p>      “嗯…”Emily回应道，同时用手指示意JJ靠近一点。在看到那位金发女人向她爬过来的时候，她觉得自己的顿时嘴巴干的像是沙漠一样，眼睛顿时因为欲望而成为深黑色。“那个…呃…”Emily狠狠吞了口水，看到她的双膝跪在她的两侧，她的双唇离Emily很近，但是还没有接吻。“这很衬你的眼睛。”她哑着嗓子贴着JJ的唇边嘀咕道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. “这里的地方够大。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Emily轻轻的打开了家的大门，在门口脱掉了鞋子，尽量不要让鞋子落在实木地板上发出声音。整个房子基本上都是黑的，只有门口门廊有灯光，显然那是特地为她留的，照亮了楼梯最底下的几层台阶。她慢慢的走道厨房门口时，注意到客厅电视的蓝光在墙上闪耀。</p><p>      无视了她在半夜拿冰淇淋当零食的需要，Emily小心走进客厅看到JJ蜷在沙发上，看着电视快要睡着了。她在听到Emily走进来的声音时抬起了头，对她的女朋友小小的微笑了一下。“你回来了。”她嗓音沙哑带着睡意说。</p><p>      “你不用等我的，Jayje。”Emily皱着眉说，“你在休病假。”她之前给JJ发短信说她她之前给JJ发短信说她已经登机回家了，但是飞机降落时没有发短信，觉得她应该已经睡了，试图把从Henry那传染过来的流感养好。</p><p>      “我想等。”JJ回答道，把身上紧紧包裹的毯子解开，“过来和我坐一起，这里的地方够大。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. “你什么都不用说。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      他们现在住在俄亥俄州多佛市外的一个酒店，调查一连串神秘的失踪案。JJ挺高兴这个汽车旅馆小到必须得两人合住的地步。她讨厌和Emily分开住，但是她们达成共识，如果在案子上被安排到不同的房间的话，她们都会在各自的房间待着。那位金发女人的脑袋靠着Emily的胸口，手指慵懒描摹着Emily右侧肋部的纹身，而Emily则是用手指梳理着JJ的头发。她们俩都想尽量放松准备睡觉。</p><p>      “Emily，”JJ开口，由于之前的安静任何一点声音都显得很响亮。</p><p>      “嗯？”Emily回应道，都没睁开眼睛。</p><p>     “我思考了很久，我想你帮我做件事情。”</p><p>     “任何事都可以。”</p><p>     JJ深吸一口气。“我想你收养Henry。”她觉得Emily因为惊讶都僵住了，指尖在JJ的发间停住了。</p><p>      “你想我收养Henry？”Emily小声的说。</p><p>      JJ用肘部把自己撑起，看着她的女朋友小心的打量着她，轻轻的点点头。“就…一旦有什么事发生在我身上的话…”</p><p>      “JJ…”Emily打断道，她低沉的嗓音表示她并不喜欢这个话题的走向。</p><p>      JJ用一根手指让她闭上了嘴。“如果我发生了什么事的话，”她重复道，“或者我们的关系发生了什么意外的话，Henry也会失去你，他会崩溃的，你对他来说是个那么好的妈妈。”当Emily又一次的想张嘴反对时更用力的用手指摁着她的嘴，“你是！”她在移开手指的时候更用力的强调道。</p><p>      “那Will呢？”Emily疑问的说道。</p><p>      “我其实已经和他谈过了。”JJ承认道，“他想搬回新奥尔良去，所以他知道自己和Henry的时间会进一步缩短。我不会阻止他见自己的儿子，他也知道的，所以他也同意授予你养母的权利。”</p><p>      “JJ，我…”Emily话说到一半因为汹涌的情绪而说不出话来。</p><p>      “你什么都不用说。”JJ对她确认到，“你不用立刻给我答案，就向我保证你会认真考虑一下？”</p><p>      “我保证。”Emily发誓道，已经知道她会同意的，但是不想这么轻易的做出这么重大的决定。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. “Wow。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “你差不多弄完了没？”JJ隔着卫生间的门喊道，敲了敲门。“车随时都要到了！”</p><p>      “我们不上车它是不会走的！”Emily提醒她说。</p><p>      她们应该出席一个在德拉普兰庄园举办的花园晚会，Elizabeth邀请命令她们出席，但是如果Emily不赶紧的话，她们会很严重的迟到。“如果我们迟到的话你妈妈会非常生气的，Em。”JJ说道。</p><p>      Emily推开门，头发做好了，但还穿着内衣并且没有化妆。“我就是这么想的。”她咧嘴笑着，然后又关上了门。</p><p>      JJ翻了个白眼摇摇头，穿过房间坐在床边的椅子里。虽然Emily和她的母亲试图要修补她们之间的关系，但是Emily最近对她很生气。显然，Emily之前和她的母亲提过要收养Henry的时，Elizabeth提出了JJ这种要求的各种动机。JJ倒是不怪那个女人有这样的想法。特别是在Emily告诉她Prentiss家的财富状况和了解她在JJ怀孕时给Henry，当然还有Hotch的儿子Jack，设立的信托基金的具体数额之后。</p><p>      说真的，JJ到现在都不知道Emily到底富裕到什么程度。JJ一直都觉得她的大多数财富都是来自Elizabeth的大使工作和本就非常富裕的Prentiss家族。显然Emily的资金来源还有她的曾外祖和姨祖母，她们都来自富裕的古老家族。还有没有孩子的姑奶Sadie和她的丈夫，都非常有钱，在年轻一代里最喜欢Emily，所以他们在遗嘱里把几乎全部资产留给了她，等她21岁的时候就有完全的处置权。</p><p>      但是JJ还是不百分百确定她到底有多少钱，她告诉Emily说她不想知道，是真的不想。但是Emily说的很明白，他们这辈子都不用为钱发愁，如果她哪天突然不想工作了的话他们在经济上完全没问题。所以JJ并不因为Elizabeth这么想而生气，但是因为她无礼的方式而感到有些不快。Emily对于她关心的人一直保护欲爆棚，几乎像是控制不住自己。JJ现在只是因为Emily的妈妈对她女儿没有信心而生气，虽然她理解Elizabeth的原因。但是Emily对此的愤怒程度足够两人份了。</p><p>      “JJ！”她们的保姆Lenore在走廊上喊道，敲了敲卧室的门。</p><p>      “发生什么了？”JJ打开门问道，同时用手指逗着在Lenore怀里的Henry。</p><p>      “Mommy你看上去好漂亮！”Henry抱着Lenore的脖子大喊道。</p><p>      “谢谢，宝贝！”JJ说着，捋了捋他的头发。</p><p>      “这有司机等你们！”Lenore兴奋的通知她，同时颠了颠怀里的Henry。</p><p>      “你能告诉他说我们马上下去吗？我们现在有点晚…”</p><p>      “是的，没问题！”</p><p>      JJ谢了谢那个年轻的女人然后关上房门，然后回到屋里。“Em，车到了！”JJ抓狂的通知她的女朋友说。</p><p>      “几乎好了！”Emily对她说道。</p><p>      JJ叹气，翘着二郎腿坐在床角不耐烦的等着。十分钟之后，当卫生间的门终于打开的时候JJ抬头看着Emily走出来。“Wow。”她嘀咕着，像是傻了一样。</p><p>      Emily穿着一件亮红色的及地连衣裙，由一个肩带系在颈后。“母亲超级讨厌这件裙子的。”Emily微笑着说道。</p><p>      JJ摇摇头甩开脑内的景象，站起身拿起和她的裙子非常搭配的小手袋。“为什么？我很爱你穿红色啊。”</p><p>      “她觉得这个色调的红色太过显眼。”Emily说道，显然对此感到非常兴奋。“还有，这是露背装！”她转过身去证实她的话，整个背部都被展示出来，从肩到腰，包括她腰部的纹身。</p><p>      JJ走过这个屋子，用指尖描摹着那个“Everything Is Beautiful And Nothing Hurt”的花体字，同时感觉到Emily因为这个触感而轻吸了一口气。“她会超级喜欢你把这个露出来的。”JJ讽刺的说道，轻轻的拍拍Emily的纹身。她翻了个白眼，“简直不敢相信，Emily Prentiss。”</p><p>      Emily转身轻轻亲了JJ一下。“她绝对会被吓死的。”她高兴的说着，穿上了她的黑色高跟鞋。“准备好了吗？”</p><p>      “走吧。”JJ回答道，挥挥手让她带路，摇摇头跟着她的女朋友。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. “生日快乐。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “哇哦！”Henry大喊道，看着Emily和JJ确定她们都很喜欢这个烟花秀，当他很满意她们的反应之后，重新回头看着天空。</p><p>      这是美丽的一天，JJ这么决定到，靠在Emily怀里。他们在午饭之后沿着樱花路散步，然后去参加樱花狂欢节的烟花秀。</p><p>      “哇哦！”Henry在几个烟花飞上天之后开始响亮、紧张的大笑着。Emily看着他的反应轻笑着，搂上了JJ的腰，把她抱紧。</p><p>      “生日快乐。”Emily嘀咕着，在烟花飞上天时吻了吻JJ的头顶。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. “我下班以后帮你拿。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      她们一般都是拼车一起去上班，但是这周五她们开了两辆车，因为JJ想早点出门领Henry去看牙医。不过Emily在第三次倒咖啡的时候突然想起了什么事。</p><p>      “Shit！”她突然暗骂了一句。</p><p>      “发生什么了？”JJ问道，在走进厨房的时候不小心听到了她的话。</p><p>      “我昨天忘了去拿干洗衣物了，现在我必须得等周一才能去拿了。”Emily暗自抱怨道。</p><p>      JJ耸耸肩，她的手扶着Emily的后腰，把咖啡机放回去之后开始往办公室走的同时，和她说道。“别担心，我下班之后帮你拿。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. “可以等到明天。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “Emily…”JJ站在Henry的玩具室的门口，靠着门框好笑的看着她的女朋友试图收拾好这个乱摊子。“能上床睡觉吗？你已经收拾一天了。”</p><p>      Emily从丢的满地的乐高中抬起头来，抱着应该放乐高的篮子。“我只是想在他们来的时候让这里好一些。”她焦虑的回答着。</p><p>      JJ的哥哥嫂子和他们的女儿--比Henry大两岁--将在后天来特区和他们一起过周末。Emily已经很焦虑的收拾家好几天了。“Henry和Ally马上就会把这一切弄乱的。”JJ指出道。</p><p>     Emily把头发从眼前吹开，解开她的马尾辫。“我知道，但是…”</p><p>      JJ把自己从门框上推开，走到Emily身边，伸手把她从地上拉起来。“你为什么紧张啊？你已经见过他们了，他们超爱你的。”</p><p>      Emily借着JJ的力气从地上站起来，但是还是牵着手。“我知道，但是那是你妈妈的家，而且那是我们同居之前。这不一样。”</p><p>      “哪里不一样了？”</p><p>      Emily深吸一口气，看着天花板像是在向神求得力量一样。“我就是…我知道你们很亲，我不想他们有任何疑问。关于我的，你知道，我是说…对于你和Henry，我能照顾好你们。”她小声的嘀咕道。</p><p>      JJ抬起手用拇指爱抚着Emily的面颊，微笑着。“你确实能很好的照顾我们，你很好。你不用向任何人证明这一点。”她充满爱意的吻了吻Emily。“现在来和我上床。”</p><p>      Emily看了看身后的那团乱子。“但是这怎么办…”</p><p>      “可以等到明天。”JJ打断道，领着她走出了房门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. “心划十字，以死起誓。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      她们不常吵架，事实上她们从来不吵架。Emily有时候会故意不说她担心的事情，但是自从她们开始约会之后她更擅长和JJ分享了，基本上是因为JJ几乎和Emily一样倔强的逼她把事情“说出来”。JJ现在已经不记得到底是什么事让她们开始吵架，但是这已经持续了一周了，而且工作压力没有让她们心情更好。</p><p>      即使是Henry都开始感觉到她们之间的紧张气氛，所以JJ愿意放下她的骄傲和她停战。“你有时间吗？”她问道，探头到卧室里看到Emily坐在床上靠着床头，读一本书。</p><p>      “如果吵架的话，没空。”Emily郁闷的嘀咕着，合上了书。</p><p>      “这就是我想和你说的。”JJ叹气道，盘腿坐在床上和Emily面对面。她们安静的望着彼此，气氛紧张，Emily的表情警惕，JJ梳理了一下她的头发，因为这个安静而有点紧张。“我想你。”她说道。她们可以在工作时专业友善的交流，但是在家里她们尽力的躲开彼此。即使是她们晚上上床睡觉的时候，她们会背对背的睡在床上，等早上因为睡着以后无意识的抱在一起的时候尴尬的爬起来各自下床。这让她们都疲惫不堪，而JJ真的很想念她最好的朋友。</p><p>      Emily的眼神立刻软下来了，她紧张的咬了咬下唇。“我也想你。”</p><p>      JJ长出一口气，像是放松了一样。“我不想和你吵架了。”</p><p>      Emily摇摇头，小心的把手伸向JJ，当JJ也伸手牵着她的手。“我也不想。”然后用另一只手盖住了JJ的手。“我们到底为什么开始吵架？”</p><p>      JJ气声的轻笑着，耸耸肩。“我都不记得了，说真的。”跪行着靠近Emily，当那个深发女人抬起头时轻轻亲了她一下。“能发誓说再也不要吵架这么久了吗？”</p><p>      “心划十字，以死起誓。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. “两份糖，是吗？”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      微波炉响亮的“叮”了一声，Emily拿出了一个热气腾腾的袋子，手指用力捏爆封口把那些蒸汽放出来。“两份糖，是吗？”她朝客厅大喊着，然后伸手拿过来咖啡机旁边的糖罐。</p><p>      “是的！”JJ回答道。</p><p>      “你真是好奇怪啊。”Emily回到客厅坐下的时候说道，把爆米花递给她的女朋友。</p><p>     “我喜欢！”她抗议道，摇着手里的袋子。“而且这比买糖霜爆米花便宜多了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. “我可以教你啊。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “我们应该去巴黎。”Emily突然在一次去上班的路上说道。她转头看了一眼JJ然后因为她的表情笑了起来。“别这么看着我，我又不是说现在就去。”</p><p>      “好吧，我听着。”JJ迁就她说，“为什么选择巴黎？”</p><p>      Emily耸耸肩，“我爱巴黎，那是我最喜欢的城市之一，我已经很久没去那里了，而你从来没去过，所以我想和你分享那个城市。而且…”她咧嘴笑道，“而且那是世界上最浪漫的城市！你不想在那些异国情调的地方‘做文书’吗？”</p><p>      “Emily！”JJ低哼一声。</p><p>      “怎么了？”</p><p>      “能去远方度个假感觉一定很好。”JJ想到，无视了Emily之前的提议，“但是我的法语很烂，在高中之后就没碰过了。”</p><p>      “我可以教你啊！”她兴奋的说道，“显然，要从法式湿吻开始。”</p><p>      “你真是个呆子。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. “留下。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Emily和JJ在工作上都是专注和专业的。当然，她们会有一些她们的小动作，再来点眼神戏，但是这和她们约会之前并没有什么不同。最大的不同是当她们同住酒店房间的时候她们会睡在一张床上，不过她们都同意在破案期间不做任何超过二垒的事情。而且如果她们被分配到不同的房间的话，她们会待在各自的房间里，尽量保持她们的职业精神。</p><p>      这就是为什么Emily独自待在她的酒店房间里，在凌晨躺在床上直愣愣的盯着天花板。这个案子让他们都很难过，和孩子有关的案子总是很艰难，但是有孩子之后那尤其如此，特别是你的孩子完全符合受害者侧写。她在理智上知道，Henry很好，他在家，在Lenore的看护和照顾下安稳的睡着，但是她控制不住她潜意识里把那些受害者毫无生气的尸体换成Henry。</p><p>      当Emily在电话里听到Henry的声音的时候她是真的哭出来了，他说打完这个电话就去睡觉，但是那是好几个小时之前了，那个电话带来的放心开始消退。她再次深深的叹气，然后抓狂的揉揉脸。她受不了了，她决定，从床上起来。Emily不想打破她们之间的规矩，但是她自己待着都要疯了，她走到JJ的房间外，想要那位金发美女离自己近一点，直到她的脑子冷静下来，然后回自己房间睡觉。</p><p>      打定主意Emily拿好她的门卡出了门，因为走廊的灯光晃得不停的眨眼，但是她还是走到了JJ的房门。她刚抬手想敲门时门正好打开了。JJ看上去像Emily一样疲惫，显然她也被这个案子深深影响到了。</p><p>      “我刚想去找你。”JJ承认道，让开门口让Emily进来。</p><p>      “你还好吗？”Emily不确定的说道，跟着JJ爬上床抱着她的腰，而JJ的脑袋靠着Emily的胸口舒服的躺着。</p><p>      “不好。”JJ小声的说道，她听上去很痛苦。“你呢？”</p><p>      “不好。”</p><p>      “留下。”在一阵安静之后JJ嘀咕道。</p><p>      “你知道的，不可以。”Emily开始抗议道。</p><p>      “他们会理解的，Em。我们现在需要对方。”</p><p>      Emily叹气道，“好吧。”她小声的同意道，立刻失去了抗议的动力。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. “我刷了碗。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Henry弄坏了洗碗机，不是故意的。呃，算是吧，因为他并不知道洗碗机的门会在他跳上去的时候整个掉下来。可怜的保姆Lenore正在把洗完的餐具拿出来，整个事情把她吓了一大跳。她们并不很生气，真的，Henry才四岁，他是真的不知道洗碗机的门有那么脆弱。而且，他看上去非常后悔，并且保证再也不会这么做了。所以现在的问题是，她们得找人重新把洗碗机修好。</p><p>      最开始，她们都在城外办案子，不想让那个可怜的Lenore来处理这些事情。而当她们回到DC的时候，她们暂时不在出外的序列上，但是她们要加班补上她们外出期间发过来的咨询案卷。等回到家的时候她们都精神上疲惫不堪，所以碗碟开始在水槽堆积。很快，他们必须得叫外卖，否则他们都没有地方吃饭了。</p><p>      当她的闹钟响起的时候，JJ很惊讶的发现Emily不在床上，她伸手摸了摸床单，发现已经是凉的了，要知道Emily和“早起”出现在同一个句子里非常荒谬。JJ下了床，走到楼下发现她的女朋友已经梳妆完毕，准备好上班了，坐在厨房的岛柜边喝咖啡读报纸。</p><p>      “你今天起得好早啊。”JJ好奇的指出道。</p><p>      “睡不着。”Emily简单的解释道，当她走过来的时候靠过去亲了亲那个金发女人。“我刚煮了咖啡。”</p><p>      JJ高兴的低哼一声，走到咖啡机旁边给自己倒一杯。这时她注意到她的水槽神奇的变空了。她一定是迷惑的盯着那里太久，让Emily开始笑起来，让她转过头看着她。</p><p>      “我刷了碗。”她说道，低头继续看报纸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. “你不用问我的。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ叹气，又翻了一页她手里的案卷，她讨厌把工作带回家做，但是她现在有太多咨询案件没做了，堆的整个桌子满满当当，而且不想继续呆在办公室里更久了。所以她做出了妥协，把一些文件带回家。当Henry冲进屋里的时候她立刻合上了手里的文件。</p><p>      “Mommy！”他尖叫道，原地蹦跶着。“你可以领我去公园吗？”</p><p>      JJ看了看墙上的钟表，然后看了看手里还剩下的案卷。“恐怕不行，Henry，我有好多工作要做。”他立刻嘟起嘴来，“为什么你不问问Momem可不可以领你去呢？”JJ建议道。</p><p>      “'Kay！”Henry立刻高兴起来跑了出去。</p><p>      JJ摇摇头，然后回到了自己的案卷当中，等听到有人敲门的时候抬起头来。</p><p>      “我能带Henry去公园玩几个小时吗？”Emily问道，不确定的站在门口。</p><p>      JJ轻声笑着，“你不用问我的，Em。他也是你的儿子。”在看到Emily脸上傻乎乎的表情的时候，她觉得自己的心都暖了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. “我给你买了票。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “我刚刚想到你之前提过的喜欢James Murphy来着。”Emily在沙发上疑问道，腿上放着笔记本电脑，脚搭在茶几上。“你到底喜欢他什么啊？”</p><p>      JJ从书里抬起头耸耸肩，“我不知道，也许是因为他的音乐，而且他看起来像是很可爱的坏小子。”</p><p>      “他看起来像是酒鬼叔叔好嘛。”</p><p>      JJ低哼着，“所以？”她不爽的抗议着，“他很帅！至少我不喜欢Dave Vanian，Emily。”</p><p>      “他比James Murphy好看多了，你在开玩笑嘛？”</p><p>      “你们这些哥特风女生都这么想，小可爱。”当Emily对她低吼着的时候，JJ笑起来。“是什么让你想起James Murphy的？”</p><p>      “哦，对了。LCD Soundsystem下周来特区演出，我给你买了票。”</p><p>      “嗷，Em！”JJ轻呼道，“那好贴心啊，谢谢你！”她停了一下，“你不和我一起去吗？”</p><p>      Emily摇摇头，“我觉得我可以和Henry一起玩，给那个可怜的Lenore放个假，她几乎都住在这里了。你可以问问PG想不想和你一起去，我也可以给她弄一张票。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. “你好暖和。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Emily在这个封闭的空间里走来走去。当时她和Morgan在这块地方分头行动，他们的嫌犯Noel Burgess，会在这里折磨他的受害者们。在探查期间她听到了一个动静，从露了一条缝的冷藏室里传来。端起枪，打开冷藏室的门去查看，怀疑Burgess会躲在里面。现在想起来，在没有Morgen在附近当后援的情况下走进那个冷藏室真是很蠢，因为在她走进去的时候那个沉重的金属大门突然被关上了，Burgess从门上的小窗户看着她邪恶的咧嘴笑，锁上了门随后跑走了。</p><p>      因为这个沉重的金属大门和建筑材料，她的对讲机里只能收到静电杂音而且手机也没有信号。直到Morgan注意到她失踪之前，她就被困在这里了。Emily真的不是百分百确定她在这里呆了多久，但是已经久到让她控制不住的发抖的地步了，显然这不是一个好迹象。她卸下了她的对讲机再次试图联系Morgan，但是还是只能听到静电杂音。</p><p>      她想坐下，她好累，但是还是忍住了。Emily知道那会让她更快的失温，她不停的搓手摩擦生热，朝冻得发麻的指尖哈气。Emily靠着冷藏室的墙，她的防弹背心算是有一部分保温的作用。她甚至不知道自己靠着墙坐下来闭上了眼睛，直到一阵响亮的开门声把她吓醒并抬起了已经戳到胸口的下巴。</p><p>      “Emily！”Morgan大喊着冲过去，抓着她的胳膊把她扶起来，“你还好吗？”</p><p>      “L-l-冷。”她牙关颤抖着说，“K-k-困。”</p><p>      “陪着我，Princess。”Morgan轻声恳求道，基本是把她搬出去的，“让我们赶紧出去吧。”</p><p>      “但…但是…”</p><p>      Morgan摇摇头，“Rossi在装货区抓到了Burgess。”</p><p>      Emily点点头，拖着脚跟着Morgan走出仓库，JJ在外面和那些当地警员说话，一看到她就立刻跑过来，在另一侧帮忙支撑Emily的体重。</p><p>      “我扶住她了，Morgan。”JJ说道，把她扶到他们的一辆SUV里。</p><p>      Derek点点头，“我去叫救护车。”他嘀咕道，关上车门，把那两个女人留在车的后座里。</p><p>      JJ探身进车把车打着火，然后打开空调低档热风，然后爬进后座从后备箱里的行李袋中翻出了个随行毯把Emily包裹起来，她还是在发抖，但是没有之前那么剧烈了。</p><p>      “你会没事的。”JJ对她保证道，Emily冰凉的手握在手心，哈着气试图让她暖和过来。</p><p>      “你好暖和。”Emily嘀咕着，整个人彻底都融在JJ怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. “没什么。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      除非某人性命攸关，Emily尽量不说谎，但是她因为今晚的去向对JJ撒谎了。她告诉JJ说她要和从伦敦来玩的老朋友聚一聚。JJ只是简单的和她吻别然后问她可不可以在回家的路上买些甜点而Emily撒谎了。不是关于甜点，她确实坐在一个便利店里吃三明治当晚餐之后在乔治郡纸杯蛋糕店买的甜点，她的谎言是关于在那之前去的地方。</p><p>      Emily把车停在车道上，注意到JJ的车不在那里，让她松了一口气。她一定在晚饭之后带Henry出去玩了。很好，这会让一切容易一点。她把那个粉色的蛋糕盒放在厨房的桌子上，然后上楼走到主卧里拿出了一个珠宝店的小白袋然后拿出了里面的内容：一个灰丝绒小盒子。打开之后，她看着里面的戒指。那是一个很简单的铂金指环，三个蓝宝石两个钻石簇拥着主宝石。Emily希望这个足够好，她之前从未想过任何和订婚有关的念头，但是自从她和JJ在一起之后她几乎就是本能的在做这些事情。</p><p>      Emily把盒子扣上放回纸袋里，把纸袋折成小小的一团。她把衣服拿出来好把那个小包裹藏进去，尽可能躲开那双非常具有观察力的眼睛时，JJ的声音吓了她一跳。</p><p>      “嘿，你什么时候回来的？”JJ问道，当Emily被吓得跳起来“嘭”的一声关上衣柜的门转身紧张的看她的时候，她怀疑的挑起了眉。</p><p>      “JJ！”Emily说道，拼了命的要表现出随意的样子掩饰掉语气里的紧张。“你在这干嘛？”</p><p>      “呃…我住在这？”JJ笑起来，走过去把手机充电器从墙上拔下来，然后走向Emily。而Emily赶紧快走几步迎上JJ，不想她离衣柜太近。“你还好吗，Em？”</p><p>      “是的！”她立刻说道，因为她的声音而在内心对自己失望的皱着眉头，这也太假了，我的天啊，她是怎么入选JTF-12的来着？</p><p>     JJ歪歪头，警惕的从头到脚的打量着她的女友。“你为什么今天这么奇怪？”</p><p>      “没什么！”Emily清了清嗓子，试图让自己的声音恢复正常。“没什么。”她略微冷静的重复道，把JJ拉近亲了上去。“我从乔治郡给你们买纸杯蛋糕当甜点了。”她试图转移话题。</p><p>      “我在楼下看到了那个盒子！你给我买双份巧克力的了吗？”</p><p>      Emily翻了个白眼跟着JJ出屋，“我当然买了！”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. “我可以迁就你一下。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “不！”Emily坚定的说着，抱臂很激烈的摇着头，“绝对不行！”</p><p>      JJ，很抓狂的摊手。“为什么不行？只是个周末而已！”</p><p>      Emily在之前一周买了订婚戒指之后不久和她的母亲通过话，关于她现在近期和JJ求婚的愿望而且她不想签婚前协议。这让Elizabeth，嗯…用和蔼一点的方式来说，不太高兴。JJ完全不知道这段对话和Emily的计划，但是20分钟前，Elizabeth给JJ打电话邀请他们--包括Henry--在她在本地期间到位于麦克莱恩市的宅邸过周末。JJ推测她接到这个电话而非Emily是因为她们母女依旧在冷战，所以她认为这是Elizabeth在努力对Emily，还有Henry和JJ，做出弥补。</p><p>      “那就是问题！”Emily大喊道，“那是整个周末！她清空了她的日程，这意味着她会整个周末都在那里！我才不要把Henry和那个女人放在一起三天！”</p><p>      “哦，拜托，Em，她没那么糟。”JJ在Emily那不可思议的眼神中无助的点点头承认了事实。“好吧，她不是世界上最有母性的人。”她同意道，“但是她在努力！我知道你还在生气，但是她真的在努力，而且我保证你不需要替我感到愤怒。”</p><p>      Emily非常戏剧化的瘫倒在床旁的单人沙发上里低吼着。JJ从床边起身，绕过床站在Emily身前，掐着腰。</p><p>      “我们各自退一步怎么样？”JJ外交辞令般的建议道。</p><p>      “我在听。”Emily抓狂的回答道，不过依旧皱着眉头。</p><p>      JJ叹了口气坐在Emily的腿上，虽然那位深发女人的表情依旧愁苦，但是她还是本能的用双手环上了JJ的腰。JJ的胳膊搭在Emily的肩膀上，然后用另一只手揉着她的额头，试图揉开Emily眉间的皱褶。用Emily脑后的那只手轻轻拽着她的头发，让Emily微微仰头而JJ利用这个新角度甜蜜的吻了上去。她微笑着看着Emily的表情柔和下来，眼里闪着满意的光。</p><p>      “好吧。”JJ开始提议道，至少现在Emily的心情好了点了。“那这样呢？我们周五过去待到周六。如果到周六你还是想走的话，我们就回来。”</p><p>      “如果我在那之前就想走的话怎么办？”Emily任性的嘀咕着。</p><p>      JJ摇摇头得意的微笑着，“我猜你可以用你的安全词？”当Emily看上去像是被恶心到了的时候，JJ终于大笑起来。</p><p>      “不！我不要把这个和母亲大人联系起来，不要！”她激烈的坚持道，“事实上，就因为你的这句话，我要和你吵架。”</p><p>      JJ恶作剧的轻笑着，“迁就我一下，Emily。”</p><p>      Emily仰着头靠着椅背，闭上眼睛像是想阻止自己说出接下来的话。“我可以迁就你一下，我们周五过去，行李不拆，可以吃吃晚餐说说话。如果她很糟糕的话，我们立刻就走，省下我们的周末。如果她还好的话，我们待到周六。”</p><p>      “那并不算是公平的让步，但是我可以接受。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. “穿我的。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “你在找什么？”Emily问道，看着她的女朋友，身上只有胸罩和西装裙，在行李袋里抓狂的翻找着。</p><p>      “我觉得我无意间打包了一袋脏衣服。”JJ解释道，“我没有干净衣服穿了。”</p><p>      Emily打开她自己的丢在那张没人睡的床上的行李袋，拿出来一件浅蓝色的衬衣递给她。“穿我的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. “我们可以分着吃。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      当JJ突然醒来的时候，她注意到的第一件事情就是整个屋子都是黑的。她看看在床头的闹钟，这证实了她的怀疑，这即使对于她来说都太早了。第二件事是Emily没有躺在她旁边。用胳膊肘撑起上半身，她看向卫生间，门敞开着而且还是黑的。暗自奇怪着她的女朋友去哪里了，JJ下了床走到走廊里。她没觉得Emily会在Henry的房间里，但是她还是从门口瞄了一眼。</p><p>      被小夜灯亮着，Henry躺在床上，一只胳膊挡在眼前，另一只捂着肚子。JJ因为这个场景充满爱意的笑着。看到楼上的剩余的房间都是敞着门并且暗着灯，她安静的走下楼。前厅的大灯亮着，所以她跟着那个亮光走到了厨房。</p><p>      厨房的橱柜下灯光亮着，虽然有点暗但是她还是能看到Emily坐在岛柜上，踢着腿，在搅拌碗里吃着麦片。当她听到当她听到JJ走近的时候她抬起头对她低哼一声算是迎接，同时继续嚼着她的食物。</p><p>      “你在吃什么？”JJ有点好笑的问道。</p><p>      “可可谷物。”Emily回答道，把勺子放在碗里，拍了拍她旁边的桌面，“我们可以分着吃。这是超完美的午夜零食。”</p><p>      JJ翻了个白眼跳上桌子坐在她的女友旁边。“Emily，现在是凌晨三点。”她指出道，但是还是很乐意的舀了一勺麦片高兴的吃下去。</p><p>      “但是是加州的午夜。”Emily抗议道，“我可是从里姬到外的，所以她们按加州时间运行。”当JJ捂着嘴掩饰她的笑声时，Emily很得意的笑着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. “我刚刚在想你。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Henry得了挺严重的支气管感染，而JJ不太放心把他留给Lenore，尽管她是相当能干的女人。所以在小队去明尼苏达时，她留下来照顾儿子，显然Hotch非常理解她。那已经是三天之前了，尽管JJ很高兴每天晚上可以回家见到Henry，但是她已经开始怀念外勤工作了，而且她想Emily。她们自从小队到达圣保罗之后除了几条短信和Garcia一起的案子相关通话之外她们都没说上话。</p><p>      JJ的手机突然响起来，屏幕的亮光照亮了那一小块空间，把她的思路吸引了过去，伸手从床头上拿起她的手机，看到Emily美丽的照片时微笑了起来。</p><p>     “嘿，”JJ招呼道，“你们一天的工作终于结束了？”</p><p>      “是的。”Emily说道，似乎有些抱歉，“很抱歉给你这么晚打电话，但是我刚刚才回酒店。”</p><p>      “没关系，我还没睡。”JJ承认道，“事实上，我刚刚在想你。”</p><p>      “哦真的？想什么了？”Emily说道，她的语气顿时就变得深重起来。</p><p>      “Emily…”JJ警告道。</p><p>      “怎么了？”Emily说道，“也许我就是想帮你放松一下！”</p><p>      JJ对她假模假式的无辜语气笑了起来，“清理一下你那满脑子的黄色废料，Prentiss。”</p><p>      “你好无趣！”她嘀咕着，但是还是心情不错，“告诉我Henry现在怎么样。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. “我想这样。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ打开房门的时候叹了口气。这是很艰难的一周，她很高兴这一切终于结束了。就在她步入门槛的那一刻，她迷惑的看了一眼手表。这才刚刚八点，房子已经是黑的了。Emily肯定是在家的，因为Lenore已经走了。她的车不在，Emily的宝马在她通常的位置。</p><p>      “Em？”JJ朝房里叫着，“你在家吗？”</p><p>      “在这！”一个声音传过来，JJ跟着那个声音走到客厅。</p><p>      这个屋子里有好多蜡烛，茶几被移到屋子的一侧，腾出地方在地上铺了一个软软的毛茸茸的毯子。在毯子上放了装着奶酪盘子和葡萄，旁边还有一瓶冰镇白葡萄酒。</p><p>      “发生什么了？”JJ担忧的问道，觉得自己是不是忘掉了什么事。她穿过昏暗的客厅走到Emily站的地方，抱了抱她的女朋友。</p><p>      “我想这样，就咱们俩。”Emily回答道，领着JJ坐在毯子上。</p><p>      “而这，到底是什么？”</p><p>      Emily耸耸肩递给JJ一个空的红酒杯，然后开始倒酒。“我们已经好久都没有约会之夜了，而且你总是在加班，所以我猜不出去就这么约会的主意挺好的。”</p><p>      JJ拿着酒杯微笑着。在她们开始约会之前，JJ从来没觉得Emily是如此没救了的浪漫主义者，但是她向来惊喜不断。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. “如果有你什么需要给我打电话。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “你都收拾好了吗？”Emily问道，看着JJ把她的小行李箱塞满关上。有一个JJ的远亲在几天之前去世了，因为她们不能一起请假，所以JJ只能自己回宾夕法尼亚州和家人汇合。</p><p>      “我觉得是。”JJ皱着眉头说道，摇了摇下唇。“你确定你和Henry没问题吗？”</p><p>      “是的，Hotch说只要没有需要出城的案子，他可以让我这周每天五点下班。”Emily走过去轻轻的抱了抱JJ，亲了亲她的额头。“我们会没事的，但是如果你真的担心，你可以带他一起去？”</p><p>      JJ摇摇头靠在Emily怀里。“我不想因为一个他几乎不认识的人的葬礼就把他从幼儿园拽过去。”她辩解道，“另外，我信任你，而且你和Henry有一些独处的时间会很不错。”</p><p>      Emily轻笑着，“在那的时候，如果有什么需要给我打电话。”</p><p>      “即使我没什么需要，我大概也会给你打电话的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. “你想一起吗？”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Emily从书中抬起头来看着Henry爬上沙发坐在她旁边。</p><p>“Momem？”他充满希望的问道，“我们可以去公园吗？”</p><p>Emily低头看了看手表，然后点点头。“去穿鞋。”她微笑着看着那个小男孩快乐的尖叫着，然后赶紧跑去穿鞋。Emily看向了JJ坐着的地方--就在沙发对面。她已经盯着腿上的杂志很久了，明显没有读进去。Emily怀疑她的女朋友有什么事，但是她不想逼迫JJ说出来。</p><p>“Jayje？”Emily小声叫，显然吓到了深思中的JJ。“我带Henry去公园玩，你想一起吗？”</p><p>JJ叹气用手捋了捋头发。她看上去累坏了。“我觉得我就小睡一下好了，趁你们出去玩家里安静。不过，你们好好玩。”</p><p>Emily点点头从沙发上起身，俯身轻轻吻了一下JJ的嘴唇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. “等你准备好我会在这里的。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      当这一切再次发生的时候Emily已经醒了。开始是JJ的几声低吟，那个金发女人蜷缩在她怀里，像是在寻求保护。这就是它怎么开始的，Emily和JJ挤得尽可能的近，轻轻抱着她正在瑟瑟发抖的女朋友。Emily安抚的摸着JJ的胳膊，抱着她显然不足以安抚她，因为JJ在她的怀抱里开始抽搐，并且哼唧着。</p><p>      JJ在一声焦虑大声的喊叫之后弹坐起来，呼吸都不稳了，紧紧抓着旁边的被单像是真的疼一样。Emily和她一起坐起来，牢牢扶着JJ的肩膀试图安抚她，而JJ用双手捂着脸，急促的喘着粗气。Emily把JJ轻轻的抱在怀里，等着她从慌乱中缓和下来。</p><p>      “这次很糟哈。”Emily等JJ的呼吸平稳下来对她柔声嘀咕着。</p><p>      JJ叹气坐直了一些，“这次？”</p><p>      “你一旦知道不是独自一人睡的时候，通常可以睡过去。”Emily耸耸肩，“我本来不打算和你提起这件事的，直到你准备好，但是…”她声音轻了下去，看到JJ点点头。“你想和我谈谈吗？”</p><p>      JJ紧紧的闭上眼摇摇头。“你能就抱抱我吗？”</p><p>      “当然。”Emily扶着JJ和她一起躺下去，她缩进了Emily的怀里，脑袋枕在那位略微年长的女人的胸口。“我们可以等你准备好再谈谈。我会在这里的。”</p><p>      JJ深深吸了一口气，闻了闻她女友的熟悉的味道感到安心。“我觉得我应该回去做心理辅导。”她小小声的承认道。</p><p>      Emily吻了吻JJ的头顶。“我觉得那是个好主意。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. “你系安全带了吗？”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “你系安全带了吗？”Emily在发动汽车之前问道。</p><p>      JJ翻了个白眼。“是的，亲爱的。”</p><p>      Emily只是咧嘴笑笑把车开出了自家车道。“就确认一下。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. “好梦。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ从那个橘色的药瓶里夹出了一片白色梯形的药片。皱眉盯了它一会，然后丢进嘴里，喝了一杯水。把盖子盖了回去，她离开了套房里的卫生间回到了卧室，Emily已经躺在床上的另一侧。JJ钻进被窝里伸手关掉了床头灯，然后翻了个身钻进Emily怀里，把胳膊伸过去搂住了那位深发女人的腰。</p><p>      “怎么样了？”Emily问道，她已经重新回去做心理咨询一周，这一天JJ刚刚去找了精神科医生做了个检查。</p><p>      “得继续吃曲唑酮一阵子。”Emily翻身面对她，JJ动了动重新找一个舒服的姿势。“至少等我恢复睡眠习惯，可以下个月再谈论一下这件事。”</p><p>      Emily点点头，俯身亲了亲JJ的额头。“睡眠会对你有好处的，祝你好梦。”</p><p>      “希望如此。”JJ不太相信的嘀咕着。</p><p>      “如果不是的话，我会在这里的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. “我在那附近。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “嘿！”JJ在前门迎接她刚刚进门的女友。“你晚餐想吃什么？”</p><p>      Emily微笑着举起两个大号棕色纸袋，上面印着MLK美食店的logo。“已经准备好啦。”她回答道，把袋子放在厨房的柜子上，亲了亲JJ的脸颊。</p><p>      “你大老远的跑去国会山了吗？”JJ怀疑的问道，打开了纸袋往里看。</p><p>      “我在那附近。”当JJ怀疑的看着她的时候，Emily耸耸肩说道，“我现在去叫Henry吃饭。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. “待在那。我马上来找你。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Emily低声咒骂着用手扶着额头，把手机拿出来给JJ打电话。“嘿…”等电话一接通她对JJ招呼道，“我今天会真的很晚到家。”</p><p>      “你还在工作吗？”JJ问道。Emily能听到Henry在后面大喊着，这让她稍微放松了一点。</p><p>      “不，我被困在495号公路上了。我的车出了点问题，我修不好。”</p><p>      “你给全美汽车协会打电话了吗？”</p><p>      “是的，但是他们说至少一个小时才能派一辆拖车来。”</p><p>      “好吧，呃，待在那。我马上来找你。”</p><p>      “你不用这么做的，Jayje。”</p><p>      “我知道，我想要去，而且我真的没给你别的选择。”</p><p>      Emily低哼一声，带着爱意的翻了个白眼。“好吧，稍候见。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. “钥匙在门垫下面。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ把车开进麦克莱因市的大使官邸门口的停车道，在看到Emily的车不在的时候奇怪的皱起了眉。她们一起休了个周末的假，Elizabeth很慷慨的把她的官邸借给她们休周末。JJ把手机拿出来给Emily飞速的发了个短信：</p><p>      <em><b>‘我已经到了。你在路上了吗？’ </b></em></p><p>      回复很快就来了：<em><b>‘算是？我猜你会先到的，所以就直接进去吧。钥匙在门垫下面。’ </b></em></p><p>      <em><b>‘EMILY！这是价值好几百万的豪宅！你不能把钥匙放在门垫下面！’ </b></em></p><p>      <em><b>‘没关系的！就进去吧，给自己倒杯饮料然后自在点，就像回家了一样。我会尽快到那里的。:-)’ </b></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. “不，这没有影响我。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Emily低哼一声，翻个身迷迷糊糊的，在听到键盘敲击声时扒开一只眼睛。JJ在床上坐着，敲击着她的笔记本电脑，屏幕的蓝白色光芒照亮了她的脸。</p><p>      “你为什么还醒着？”Emily困倦的问道，打了个呵欠。</p><p>      “噩梦。”JJ解释道，把眼睛从屏幕上移开对她的女朋友微笑了一下。“我想在睡觉之前把这些都写完。”</p><p>      Emily理解的点点头，JJ的心理医生建议让她开始写日记，虽然一开始的时候她很抗拒，但是显然开始让她感觉受益。“你想谈谈吗？”</p><p>      JJ的手在键盘上停了一会，一只手轻轻捋了捋Emily的头发。“没关系的，我不想影响你。”</p><p>      “不，这没有影响我，Jayje。”Emily坚持道，用胳膊肘把自己撑起来。“你要是想谈的话，永远都不要怕影响我，好吗？”</p><p>      JJ轻笑着，吻了吻Emily。“好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. “你也很重要。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ快要气疯了。Emily没带枪的介入了人质劫持，走进去之后脱掉了她的防弹背心。虽然说真的，她说服了嫌犯释放了人质，但是这并没有让JJ没那么生气。Emily能看出来JJ真的快要气疯了，那个金发女人自从登上回DC的飞机开始就没和她说过话，回家的车程也是安静的吓人。</p>
<p>      JJ把车停在门口，直接看都没看Emily一眼就摔门回家。Emily看着狠狠摔上的车门皱了皱眉，然后自己也慢慢的下了车，并不期待在门里等着她的争吵。她在门口深吸了一口气，试图鼓起勇气来面对她的女朋友。JJ靠着厨房的岛柜边抱着臂盯着她。</p>
<p>      “我…”Emily张嘴说，投降般的举起了手。</p>
<p>      “就告诉我你他妈到底在想什么！”JJ打断道，她的声音很轻而低沉，Emily真的宁愿她大喊大叫。</p>
<p>      Emily摇摇头，“我只是做了我必须要做的事情。”她努力解释道，充满挫败感。</p>
<p>      JJ低哼一声耸着肩，“你简直鲁莽，Emily！鲁莽而且<em><strong>愚蠢</strong></em>。如果你说服不了他呢？如果他朝你开枪了呢？”</p>
<p>      “他没有。”Emily无助的耸耸肩说道，“我<em><strong>确实</strong></em>说服了他，我不能把那个小姑娘留在他手里，JJ！”</p>
<p>      “我们不会让他把那个小姑娘带走的！天啊，如果你发生什么事的话，我…”她说不下去了长出一口气，紧紧闭上眼。“你他妈在想什么？”</p>
<p>      Emily走过去，靠近了JJ的私人空间轻轻的勾起那位金发女人的脑袋，让她看着自己，双手扶着脸颊。“说真的，我什么都没想。”她承认道，“我就是本能反应，我猜。那个孩子太重要了。”</p>
<p>     JJ伸手扶住Emily的脸颊，“你也很重要。”</p>
<p>      “我很抱歉，Jennifer。”Emily嘀咕道，轻轻亲了亲JJ。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. “我给你留了一个位置。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ从Garcia的那瓶半满的酒瓶给自己倒了一杯红酒，然后慢慢走到客厅里，加入正在进行的派对。她看到Emily在沙发上，因为Garcia的朋友Kathryn说的什么大笑着。JJ走了过去，她加入Garcia的“加强版女生之夜”，这包括了她们的在BAU之外的朋友，所以她们都有一点醉，但是气氛很是愉快欢乐。</p><p>      “JJ，你来啦！”Emily微笑着说道，“我给你留了一个位置。”</p><p>      JJ疑问的挑起了眉毛，Emily旁边的沙发显然是被人占了的。“你是的吗？”她有些好笑的问道，同时喝了一口酒。当Emily伸手抓住她把她拽到怀里的时候她惊讶的喊叫了一声，等她反应过来时她已经坐在Emily的怀里。</p><p>      “我是啊。”Emily承认道，把她的双唇印在了JJ的脸颊上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. “等会见。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Emily希望告诉Garcia她关于向JJ求婚的计划不是个错误，但是她需要和某个人谈一谈，但是她的母亲又不是一个选项。当然她让Garcia发誓保密，但是她知道Penelope一旦知道一些“有料的秘密”，她没法保密很久。不过，她真的需要和谁讨论一下求婚的主意，所以Emily必须得冒一次险。所以她正在准备和Garcia见面吃晚餐。她必须得想办法让JJ不参加这次女生之夜，她把“和Henry有一些独处时间是一个好主意”植入了她的脑子，而JJ也同意了。</p><p>      “我会几小时之后回来。”Emily说道，快步走进客厅给Henry一个晚安吻。</p><p>      “我们会在这等你的。”JJ愉快的回答道，抬起头让Emily也可以亲亲她。“不用急，可以慢慢玩。”</p><p>      Emily微笑起来，忍住再次吻JJ的冲动。“等会见。”她保证道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. “我注意到了。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “Mommy！”Henry抱怨道，在椅子上扭动着，“我不饿。”</p><p>      JJ翻了个白眼，知道不管他吃不吃饭，十五分钟之后都会要零食。“好吧，那就只吃一半？”她妥协到。</p><p>     Henry不高兴的盯着眼前的盘子里的热狗。“面包也要吃吗？”</p><p>     “是的，面包也要。”JJ确认道。</p><p>      Henry呻吟一声，但还是像妈妈说的咬了一口面包，格外夸张的“努力”咀嚼和吞咽他的食物。“Momem！”他大喊道，嘴里全是热狗的残骸。当他听到前门打开并关上的声音时他想要冲过去迎接她，但是被JJ脸上严肃的表情吓住了。</p><p>      “先吃热狗。”她提醒他说道，“嘿，亲爱的。”她在看到Emily走进餐厅的时候说道，微笑着看到Emily亲了亲Henry的头顶。“和PG的晚餐怎么样？”</p><p>      “好极了！”Emily回答道，如果JJ没那么了解Emily，她就听不出来她紧张的语气，但是她了解，所以听出来了。Emily看到JJ疑问的眼神清了清嗓子。她知道她不能掩饰太久，在过去两周里她已经和Garcia吃过六次晚餐了。她对女友紧张的笑了一下，转身走进厨房。</p><p>      Emily从柜里拿出来一个杯子，从冰箱里拿出瓶凉水喝然后叹了口气。这绝对没法隐瞒太久了，但是她真的没法说服自己就那么问出那个问题，而且越来越难让JJ不要看出来她的计划。在JJ的声音在她身后响起来的时候Emily真的吓得跳起来了。</p><p>      “你还好吗？”JJ问道。</p><p>      “是的，怎么会不好？”Emily说道，把那个半满的杯子放在柜台上，用JJ的腰带把她拽到自己眼前。</p><p>      JJ耸耸肩，避开了Emily的探究的眼睛。“就，你最近有点…奇怪？”</p><p>      “奇怪？”</p><p>      “我注意到了。”</p><p>      Emily微笑着亲了亲JJ的额头。“就只是，我在忙一件挺重要的事。”</p><p>      JJ轻轻歪歪头，“想告诉我吗？”</p><p>      Emily咧嘴笑，“很快。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. “你什么都可以说。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “好了，说实话。”JJ关上Garcia的巢穴的门的时候，她靠着门命令道。</p><p>      那个金发黑客突然坐在电脑椅上转过来，皱着眉头看着JJ。“说实话？说什么？”</p><p>      JJ抱着臂站在那，“告诉我为什么你和Emily总出去，她最近在家好奇怪。”</p><p>      Garcia的眼睛都睁大了，疯狂的摆着手表示不可能。“我的天啊，JJ！她没有出轨！”JJ大笑着，打断了Garcia慌乱的胡言乱语。</p><p>      “出轨？Garcia，我为什么会认为她出轨？”</p><p>      Penelope耸耸肩，“行为奇怪？总不带你出去？回家很晚？”在JJ举起手来的时候，她暂停了念“出轨迹象清单”的动作。</p><p>      “好吧，还算是个理由。如果你不是你Emily不是Emily的话，我也许会怀疑，但是我们都知道Emily不是出轨的那种人，而且即使她真的出轨了，你才不会把这事保密。”</p><p>      Garcia对此咧嘴笑着，“是的！但是我不能告诉你到底发生了什么。”</p><p>      “为什么不行？”</p><p>      “因为这绝对是应该她和你说的事。”她把双手拍在一起，表情变成恳求。“拜托不要逼我告诉你，JJ！我保证过的，我发了个很严重的誓！”</p><p>      JJ深思的咬了下唇，点点头。“你知道，我会查出来的。”她保证道。</p><p>      “就求你了，这辈子有耐心一次吧，JJ！”Garcia在JJ离开的时候朝她的背影喊道。</p><p>      从匡蒂科回家的车程非常安静，但是倒不是很不自在。JJ整天都在盯着Emily，想要查出来她的女朋友到底在干什么。不管Emily在想什么，她显然不愿意谈，而且最近把这件事都保密的很厉害。JJ觉得她有一个不错的推断，但是不敢细想，害怕那只是因为她太想要这个答案而已。</p><p>      “Em…”JJ有点迟疑的开口说。</p><p>      “嗯？”Emily回应道，把视线从路上移开看了JJ一眼。</p><p>      “你知道你可以告诉我任何事的，对吧？”</p><p>      Emily温暖的对她微笑了一下，不过表情有些迷惑。“当然知道，你在想什么吗？”</p><p>      “没有，只是想确定你知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. “希望你喜欢。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      JJ合上了大门，她刚刚送Henry去Penny阿姨家玩，明早才回来。她走到了厨房里，Emily正在把意面放进烤箱里。她贴在她的女朋友身后，伸手抱住了Emily的腰，看着她合上了烤箱的门。</p><p>      “现在家里只有我们两个人了，你今晚想干什么呢？”JJ充满暗示的问道，轻轻的吻着Emily的颈窝。</p><p>      Emily转身在JJ怀里咧嘴笑，“我有一些主意。”她承认道，把JJ推在厨房的橱柜上，很响亮的亲着她。当JJ加深了她们之间的吻时，Emily把她抬到了柜台上，那位金发女人的腿本能的缠在Emily的腰上，把她拉扯的离自己更近。</p><p>      “Emily…”当另一个女人用牙齿轻咬她的锁骨和颈侧时，JJ呻吟着说。</p><p>      “嗯？”Emily的双手在JJ的衬衣下游走，分神的嘀咕道。</p><p>      “你知道我们…还得在这…吃饭对吧？”JJ艰难的说，在Emily试图把她的衣服脱掉的时候顺从的把手举起。</p><p>      “是的，我确实是这么打算的。”</p><p>      JJ喘息着笑起来，把手轻轻推了推Emily的肩膀和锁骨，但是不愿意放松勾着Emily的腰的那两条腿。她捧着Emily的脸，轻轻的吻了上去。JJ略微向下开始吻着Emily的下巴的脖颈。她同时开始解Emily的衬衣，同时一路吻着那些新裸露出来的皮肤，这时她听见Emily开始嘀咕什么。“什么？”JJ嘟囔着。她坐起来，担心的看着她的女朋友，Emily同时握住了她的手。</p><p>      “我说…”Emily深吸了一口气，亲了亲JJ的指尖。“嫁给我，Jennifer。”</p><p>      JJ的眼睛睁大，心脏都快跳出来了。“什…”她有些懵的说道，完全没心理准备。</p><p>      Emily咬了咬下唇，害羞的低头。“你知道，我真的想把这个计划的非常完美特别的…我最近总和Garcia出去就是干这个的。我想订些花，点上蜡烛或许再来点音乐？”她摇摇头，“而现在，突然之间，这让我觉得和你在一起的每分每秒都既完美又特别。”她松开了JJ的手，从兜里掏出来一个灰色的丝绒小盒子。她抬头看着JJ，眼里含着眼泪。“说实话，我从来没想象过要干这样的事，但是…希望你喜欢。”她打开小盒子转过去让JJ看到，当JJ微笑起来的时候她也笑了。</p><p>      “噢，Em…”JJ低声说，伸直手指让Emily给她戴戒指。“很完美，<strong>你</strong>很完美。”她把Emily拉到怀里激烈的吻住了她，挺喜欢这个金属环套在她手指上的感觉。</p><p>      “所以，这是同意了吗？”当她们分开的时候，Emily好笑的问道。</p><p>      JJ翻了个白眼，“是的！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. “我希望你幸福。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “我们一定要邀请我的母亲吗？”在准备她们的婚礼的邀请名单时Emily突然抱怨道。</p><p>      JJ笑起来用胳膊肘推了推Emily。“我以为你们之间的关系好点了？”</p><p>      Emily默默的嘀咕了什么之后耸耸肩。“基本上吧。”她承认道，自从Henry开始叫Elizabeth“gramma”之后，她们之间脆弱的关系看是变得更牢靠了一些。“但是她会把这变成一个政治事件的。”</p><p>      “好吧，但是如果你不邀请她的话，你觉得那个后果能承受的了吗？”</p><p>      “不能。”Emily不高兴的叹气，任性的低头嘟囔道。</p><p>      “我们必须得确保她只能带一个人来，行吗？”</p><p>      “我们可以私奔吗？”</p><p>      “跑到拉斯维加斯让猫王在路边教堂给我们证婚吗？”当Emily兴奋的点着头的时候，JJ大笑起来。“我不这么想。”</p><p>      “你好无趣。”Emily任性的说道，却依旧带着笑意。</p><p>      JJ把Emily手里的名单抽出去丢到地板上，然后跨坐在Emily腿上吻着她。“你确定吗？”</p><p>      “呃，确定？”Emily嘀咕道，当JJ把她狠狠的推在沙发靠背上的时候，她的呼吸都要停了。</p><p>      “哦…”JJ勾起嘴角，把Emily的T恤拽过头顶，丢在她身后。“这可不利于我的名声，不是吗？”Emily艰难的咽了一口，轻轻的摇了摇头，几乎在那位金发女人吻上她的时候，Emily的手几乎本能的爱抚着JJ的后背。“告诉我你想要什么，Emily。”JJ在那位深发女人的耳边嘀咕着，因为这导致的呻吟而控制不住的全身颤抖。</p><p>      “我擦…”Emily叹气道，用她专业修建过的指甲在JJ的衣服下挠着她的背部。“我想你有趣一点。”她开始得意的对JJ笑起来，等她向后坐好的时候对她说道。</p><p>      “哦，你想我有趣…是吗？”JJ的声音开始变得低沉，这句话突然让Emily的嘴巴干得像是沙漠。“那个…”她短暂的亲了亲Emily，轻咬着她的下唇，在她加深她们之间的吻之前她们都向后退开。“我希望你幸福，所以，我会变得<b>有趣</b>一点的。”她从那位深发女人的腿上起身，牵着她的手，而Emily则是顺从的跟着她，因为即将发生的事而迷乱着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. “我相信你。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Emily举起左手，躺在酒店的床上看着她的手，对于手上的订婚戒指很是惊奇。她本来并不期待一个戒指，但是JJ对于给Emily挑一个戒指的主意很兴奋，而Emily真的不想在没有理由的时候拒绝JJ（有时候有理由也不想）。那个金属环是白金质地的，金银丝工艺且镶嵌着一个蓝宝石。这很简单，除非你是真的在找，否则几乎都看不到，而Emily超爱这个戒指的。</p><p>      她刚刚戴上这个戒指几天而已，说真的，还没有太习惯它戴在手上的感觉，但是她真的喜欢这个感觉。每次她不由自主的想摆弄戒指的时候，她都会想起自己未婚妻。她的短信铃突然在黑暗的屋子里响起来了，Emily翻个身面向床头柜拿起她的手机，在看到JJ的名字出现在屏幕上的笑了起来。</p><p>      <em><strong>『我睡不着 :-(，想要你陪我』</strong></em>上面写道。</p><p>      Emily轻声笑了一声，组织起了一个回复：<b><em>『我就在走廊对面。』</em></b>他们在蒙大拿州的比林斯市破案子，已经几乎一周了。</p><p>      <b><em>『是的，但是你不在<span class="u">这里</span>。所以…这是个问题。就不能过来睡一晚吗…』 </em></b></p><p>      <strong><em>『我有种感觉，你好像不是想睡 ‘一晚’…』 </em></strong></p><p>      <b><em>『我吗？才不是！如果你的脑子全是黄色废料的话，才不是我的错 ;-)』 </em></b></p><p>      <b><em>『我们必须得在七个小时之后回到警局去。』 </em></b></p><p>
  <b> <em>      『那是好久呢！你觉得我可以在六个半小时之后回到我自己的房间里吗？』 </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>      『我相信你。』 </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>      『马上到。』 </em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. “你可以做到的。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      他们最近的嫌犯，Robert Wilson，正和Rossi和Reid在审讯室里，冷静的堵住了所有让他认罪的审讯策略。他们有足够多的间接证据抓他了，而且有很大的可能他们不知道的尸体比知道的更多。深深叹了一口气，显然他不是一个容易审的对象，Hotch轻轻敲了一下观察室的单向玻璃，示意他的特工们回到观察室里。</p><p>      “这个人不肯和我们谈。”Rossi一关上观察室的门就说道，“我以为他至少可以和Reid有点共鸣来着…”</p><p>      “带JJ去。”Emily提议道，在玻璃边观察着Robert，深思的用手指敲着窗台，然后看着全队的人。“我们分析他做这些事的原因是因为他暗恋第一个受害者，对吧？”</p><p>      Hotch点点头，继续着她的思路。“JJ确实比你更符合受害者侧写…而且她手上的戒指可能象征着另一个他无法得到的女人。这说不定可以呢，JJ？”</p><p>      JJ轻轻的摇摇头，“我不确定我可以。”</p><p>      “你可以做到的。”Emily温柔的打断她，“你可以。”</p><p>      JJ坚定的点点头，然后向门口走去。“你先请。”她告诉Rossi说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. “好运哦！”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “Henry William LaMontagne！”JJ在楼梯下面坚定的喊道，“你最好现在就回到床上去！”她听到Henry急促的脚步声从楼梯上跑过来。</p><p>      “但是，我不累！”他抱怨道，手里拎着那只毛绒兔子。</p><p>      “你如果不睡觉怎么可能知道自己不累？”JJ质问道。</p><p>      “因为我不累！”Henry大喊道，就像是最终宣言一样。</p><p>      JJ抓狂的翻了个白眼。“你能至少试一试吗？”</p><p>      Henry嘟嘴抱怨，“那，我想Momem给我讲故事。”</p><p>      JJ点点头，“好吧，现在上床躺下，她马上就上来。”当她听到Henry跑回房间的时候，她也回到了客厅。“Henry想要你。”在她一进屋时疑问的抬头看过来时，通知她的未婚妻。</p><p>      “有什么问题吗？”Emily问道，已经从沙发上起身。</p><p>      “他‘<b>不累</b>’…”JJ说道，尽最大努力的模仿着Henry任性抱怨的表情。她微笑着看着Emily大笑起来，当那位深发女人路过的时候朝她的屁股上拍了一巴掌。“好运哦！” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>